


Give Thanks With A Grateful Heart

by FoxesDance



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathroom smut, Ben Is Trying To Freak Out His Family, Blow Job, Co-Sleeping, Come Shot, Craigslist, Daddy Kink Is Real Now?, Dessert, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fingering, Front Yard Fight, I Guess We'll Have To Wait And See, Let's Pretend It's Not Almost Christmas, Oral Sex, Poe Should Win An Oscar For This, Pretend Daddy Kink, Size Kink, Sleepy Makeouts, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, THE FUCKENING HAS ARRIVED, Thanksgiving, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Writer's Block, awkward dinner, excessive amounts of cum, handjob, it'll make sense I promise, maybe? - Freeform, sorry about that, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxesDance/pseuds/FoxesDance
Summary: Ben Solo has a problem. He has to have a post-Thanksgiving Family Dinner with a family that won't shut up about his potential and how he's not achieving it - especially in his love life. So lots of wine and a stupid suggestion inevitably lead the poor man to Craigslist where he might have found the answer to all of his problems.Rey is a broke college student with bills to pay and not enough time in the day to earn money. So, she does what any good, clever person would. She pimps herself out for money and holiday food. Not like that, you creeps, she pretends to be the girlfriend you need in order to get through the holidays. But this year may be more than she bargained for.When these two lonely souls collide, it leads to shenanigans and hilarity - and a little bit of sex on the side. Can they convince his family that they're in love? Or will it end in a blazing flame of tragedy and unrequited need?If I can actually finish a story, maybe you'll find out! :D (Don't worry, it's already mostly written)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [give thanks with a grateful heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459516) by [Scofie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie)



> So. Ignore the fact that it's not even November anymore *Jedi mind trick*
> 
> I'm back? Maybe. I don't know. We'll see. This story isn't going to be super long, and it's already mostly written. Let's see if Foxy can finish something for once! :D

It all started as a joke. He needed a date for Thanksgiving at his parent’s house, and Ben didn’t actually _have_ a girlfriend to take. He could go stag - again - but he was really starting to get tired of the looks and questions and unsolicited advice. He was complaining about this to his coworkers over drinks one night when the idea popped out of nowhere.

“Just hire a prostitute. That’ll get your mother off your back,” was Hux’s _brilliant_ advice. Ben had been taking a sip from his drink and promptly choked on it.

Ben proceeded to cough up a lung while Phasma took his side. “That’s disgusting, Hux. What is wrong with your brain?”

Hux gave her a saucy grin. “What? Bring a _particularly_ vile guest with you and you’ll _never_ get invited again. It doesn’t _have_ to be a prostitute, I suppose. Just take out a Craigslist ad or something.” He waved his hand vaguely, like that would fix all of Ben’s problems. “Hire some god-awful actress to make your mother never question your taste or love life again.”

Ben immediately balked at the idea and quickly switched subjects back to work - and away from his personal life. The last thing he wanted to do was admit to himself that he was desperate enough to _hire_ someone to pretend to be his girlfriend.

But the idea _was_ tempting. A quick fix to all his problems. And that was why he was trawling the Casual Encounters section on Craigslist. It was a _stupid_ idea. He recognized that. But, after the majority of a bottle of Merlot, it was the only idea he had. And Merlot ideas always seemed to be the best at the time.

 _He_ wasn’t going to put himself out there and make an ad. Hell no. Who knew what kind of weirdo he would get with that? But what harm would it cause to look through the ads to see if anything might fit his predicament?

He had scrolled through gobs of ads, getting lost in the stories he made up for each hopeful looking for love or a good time. He’d almost forgotten the _point_ of this whole search when he stumbled upon one with a title that was almost too good to be true.

_Alone on Thanksgiving? Mad at your dad?_

Ben hesitated before clicking on the link. There was no way. Could one of his coworkers have made a fake ad to catfish him? It was too perfect. He clicked on the link before he could second-guess himself.

_I am a 20-year-old orphan with a juvie record and a GED, and I drive a Ford Tempo that’s two years older than me with 3 different colored doors. I am a very young looking 20, depending on how I dress, so that could be a plus. I am a mechanic during the day, so I can definitely play up the grunge. I have an accent that I can easily use to make myself sound unintelligible. If you’d like to have me as your platonic date, but pretend to be your serious or long-term relationship to torment your family, I’m game._

_I can do all of these things upon request:_

_Pretend to hit on other guests at the party while you pretend not to notice._

_Start instigative discussions about politics and/or religion._

_Overly affectionate or intimate behavior in front of everyone._

_Pretend to be really drunk as the night progresses. As I’m not yet 21, I won’t actually be drinking._

_Start an actual physical fight with a family member, either right at the table or outside for all the neighbors to see._

_I am open to other suggestions and am capable of changing the plan on the fly based on the situation._

_Send me a message and we can talk about payment._

It was too perfect. It was like the ad was scientifically designed in a lab just for him. His only worry was that it was too close to exactly what he needed. It really _could_ be a prank from Hux or Phas. And he didn’t know if he could live it down in the office if he tried to hire someone to be his date for a family dinner. He hesitated, debating sending off a message, but finally decided against it.

He did save the link, however. Better safe than sorry.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet-Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't really leave you guys with less than 800 words! Have the first chapter, you heathens.

He put the idea of Thanksgiving out of his mind entirely, until it was too late to make the plans to visit. He hadn’t done it on purpose, at least not consciously. He had a hectic life and forgot about the holiday, the dinner, his family, entirely.

That’s what he told himself, anyway. And it was the excuse he used with his mother when he let her know he couldn’t make it. Not that she bought it in the least.

“What do you _mean_ you can’t make it this year?”

He sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his face with his free hand. He was going to need a drink for this conversation, he could tell. He made his way over to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of red wine. “Look, mom-”

“Don’t you ‘look, mom’ me, young man. I can’t believe you’re putting off Thanksgiving! Your dad could _die_ before you see him again!”

“Jesus Christ, mom. Why didn’t you tell me he was sick?”

“He’s not sick _now_ , but you never know what could happen in the future! It would be a whole year before we saw you again if you miss out on Thanksgiving!”

He groaned, closing his eyes tightly and pressing his the wine glass to his forehead. “For Christ’s sake, mom..”

“Would it really hurt that much to come and see your _family_?”

Ben looked up at the ceiling as if anything up there could help him. “You _know_ that’s not it, mom..”

“Then what is it, Ben? Why is it so  _hard_ to get you to agree to family time? Every single time?”

“Mom, _please_ , I didn’t do this on purpose!”

“Oh, I’m sure! I’m sure it’s an absolute _hardship_ for you to miss out on family dinner.”

“Mom, _seriously_. It’s just Thanksgiving!”

“ _This_ time! What’s going to be the excuse at Christmas? At New Years? At Easter?”

“Mom-”

“I just want you there for  _one_ family dinner! Is that too much to ask?”

“Mom-”

“I brought you into this world, Ben Solo, and - God help me - I _can_ take you back out of it!”

“Mom!”

“Do you have any idea how long I was in labor with you, Ben?”

Ben groaned and rolled his eyes, mouthing along with her.

“Twenty-two hours! And it would take me a _hell_ of a lot less time to murder you and bury you in the backyard! _Then_ I could eat all of my dinners with my son! For once!”

“Jesus Christ, mom!”

“I almost went into shock giving birth to you! You were the biggest baby the hospital had ever seen!”

“For fuck’s sake, mom! It’s not my fault that you’re a midget and chose to marry a man almost a foot taller than you! What did you expect when you decided to conceive?”

Then came the weepy voice. “I just..” sniff “I just don’t understand why you don’t love me, Benny.”

“Mom, of _course_ , I love you..”

“Then why can’t you ever come to dinner? Why don’t you want to spend time with us? Why don’t you ever bring anyone around to meet us?”

“Mom, I’m just busy right now.”

“Then come the week after. We’ll celebrate the day later.”

He groaned. “Yes, mom. Fine. Absolutely.”

“Great!” The smile was abruptly cheery. “We’ll do it on the thirtieth then. That’ll give you _plenty_ of time to get the plans made.”

He sighed heavily. “Yes, mother.”

She chatted with him amiably for a few moments more and Ben stared off in a daze as he pretended to listen. He had finished off most of the bottle of Merlot while being harangued by his mother. What was he getting himself into? His eyes fell on the laptop and he was suddenly struck by the memory of the Craigslist ad. And he had a _brilliant_ idea. A Merlot Idea.

“Hey, mom?” he interrupted without actually knowing what she was saying. “I gotta go. But make sure to add an extra plate. I’m bringing a guest.”

His mother squealed and he had to pull the phone away from his face with a wince.

“Yeah. Okay. Yes. Alright, mom. Yes. A guest. You’ll see when I get there. Love you, bye!” He said the last three words as quickly as he could and hung up. His anxiety had ratcheted up a few notches. What had he been thinking?

He hadn’t wanted to rely on a hired person. He had opened and reopened the saved link dozens of times over the past few weeks. He opened it up once more, biting his thumbnail. He wasn’t sure if he was hoping or dreading that it would be gone. But there it was. Like a beacon. Ready for him to send the message.

He had vainly hoped that maybe something else would come up, maybe some other idea would present itself. Maybe he was hoping that he’d magically run into The One on the way to the grocery, bump into the woman he was going to fall in love with while doing his laundry.

As if he hadn’t been hoping for that for years now.

But it wasn’t meant to be. And now it was too late. He’d told his mother he was bringing someone. And he didn’t have any more options. So, defeated and depressed, too many glasses of wine in to think better of it, he forced himself to hit the message button and tried not to think about how sad his life was that he was having to hire someone to pretend to be his shitty significant other so his family would leave him alone about his personal life.

**Good evening. I know it’s a little late to make Thanksgiving plans, but I’m actually looking for a companion for a family dinner on Nov 30. I am a 29-year-old businessman in need of your particular set of skills. I have an overbearing and, frankly, controlling family that has yet to adhere to my very conspicuous hints to leave me and my love life alone. I would like to teach them a lesson about interfering this year, and it seems like you might be the perfect conduit for that.**

He hesitated another moment before ending the message with his name and phone number. It might be stupid, it was far too trusting of him, but he was desperate and ready for a change of pace. He laid down, the alcohol making him fuzzy and sleepy. How bad could it really be?

It was bad. It was really bad. What had he been thinking? Never trust Merlot ideas! He  _knew_ better than to trust Merlot ideas!

But it was too late now. He’d sent the message and received a reply on his phone before he even woke up the next day.

_Hi, Ben! This is Rey, you answered my ad on craigslist. You’re in luck, I’m booked for Thanksgiving, but I’m more than happy to help you out the week after!. My flat rate is $400, but certain options might bring the price up a bit, depending on how difficult or involved they are._

Rey. It was a guy, then. It couldn’t be that bad, then. Maybe. He could talk to the guy and get some ideas. He didn’t have to go through with it. It was just negotiating right now. He staunchly ignored the fact that he’d told his mother to set an extra place.

It took him a while to think of a reply. He contemplated what to say all during his morning ablutions. He stared at himself in the mirror as he tied his tie, shaking his head and wondering what in the world he was _t_ _hinking_. This couldn’t end well. He sighed, dropping his hands down to his sides. He was only going to talk to the guy, he hadn’t made an agreement yet. There was still time to back out if it started to feel sketchy.

Right before he left the house for the day, he typed out his reply.

**I’m not worried about the price. My main concern is getting them off my back, so any amount is money well spent. Let’s talk about options?**

He hit send before he could think about it too much, and then made his way to work. He tried to keep his mind off of this whole adventure and focus on the job, but it was impossible.

_I can do any of the options listed in the ad. Do you have anything in mind that falls outside of those guidelines?_

He nibbled on his lip, tearing at the thin flesh nervously as he thought. He really didn’t know what he needed - didn’t really know what he was getting himself into, honestly. He thought for a moment before his thumbs flew across the screen to send out his message.

**I don’t think I need anything that isn’t listed there. I guess I just need to scare them into submission, so whatever you would do in that kind of situation would be helpful.**

He set the phone on his thigh and tried not to jiggle his knee in anticipation while he waited for a reply. It didn’t take long.

_How open are you to the appearance of highly sexualized behavior? It would only be for display purposes, of course._

**It shouldn’t be a problem. I’m not necessarily the best actor, but I can pretend to have an interest. I have a feeling you won’t quite be my type, though.**

_Don’t worry about that too much, it’s just for show anyway. Tell me about your family and what kind of impression you want them to have of us._

He grimaced just thinking about his demanding and rambunctious family. What could he say about them that wouldn’t look too bad? They weren’t _that_ bad, he at least acknowledged that it  _could_ be worse. But it was still pretty bad. The controlling, the expectations, the disappointments. It was getting to the point where it was almost worth it to  _not_ visit them anymore, honestly. But they weren’t _bad people_. They loved him and didn’t abuse him. They were just..

They were just _Skywalkers_. That’s what it boiled down to, really.

**They’re not horrible, I generally get along with them okay. It’s just around the holidays when it gets really bad. The basic impression I want to give them is that they don’t actually have a say in my life and I need them to stop acting like they do. I’m tired of the questions and expectations.**

He read over the text a few more times before hitting the send button. What was he even  _doing_ thinking about going through with this? This was legitimately a crazy-person act.

_So, are you looking for more of a ‘look at this stable relationship I’m in, leave me alone about it’ kind of vibe or an ‘i’ll make you regret trying to butt into my life, now have some crazy’?_

He chuckled, shaking his head while he read the text.

**Definitely the latter. I don’t think there’s any other way to make them leave me alone, even if I brought home a wife.**

_Crazy I can definitely do. As long as that’s all you need, the flat rate should be fine. I have to head to class now, but we can talk about this later in the evening if you think of anything else._

Ben didn’t think there was really much else to iron out, other than a meetup before the thirtieth. He set his phone back inside of his desk and went about trying to focus on his actual job. It was hard to keep on task, he was still quite anxious about the whole thing, but he was able to finish out his workday without looking at his phone again until he was on the train home.

He pulled out his phone to check his notifications, but there was nothing from Rey. Everything else on his phone was either trivial or his family, so he tossed it back into his pocket.

Once home, he set about making his dinner and sat down to eat and go through his emails one last time. No rest for the weary, it seemed, as he prioritized work for the next day.

As he was finishing up the dishes, his phone went off once more. He dried his hands and pulled it out of his pocket. It was Rey once more.

_Just got done for the day. If everything is kosher, we can set up to meet later and go through the plan one last time and talk about payment!_

**Sounds like a plan. I’m in meetings all day tomorrow, so Wednesday would be best. What time is good for you?**

_Wednesday’s no good, I have class all day and then work that night._

**Do you have free time between work and class?**

_Can’t, I have about 10 minutes to get between work and the university._

**What time do you get out of class tonight?**

_I have plans after class, so I probably won’t be home until late. And I’m booked from Thanksgiving until Monday._

**Could we meet up on Monday?**

_Mondays are booked for me like Wednesdays. How about that Tuesday?_

**Tuesday’s no good either, weekly meetings.**

_Lol, we are two busy people! No wonder you need help with family dinner ;)_

Well. Shit. That wasn’t going to work. He  _knew_ this stupid idea wasn’t going to work! Why did he ever think this was a good plan?

He waited for a long time, unsure of how to respond. How was this supposed to work if they don’t meet and talk first? How are they supposed to get their story straight? And is he supposed to pay the guy up front? How was this all supposed to happen?

It didn’t take too long for Rey to reply once more.

_Well, I guess we’re just going to have to wing it! I can meet you at your parent's house on Thursday, just give me the time and the address._

It couldn’t _possibly_ be that simple. What kind of person was willing to meet up with him and pretend to be his lover sight unseen? Either a crazy person or a desperate one.

He must have been both as well because he sent Rey his mom’s address and the time.

He was  _really_ going to do this.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two crazy kids meet at the Organa-Solo's house for dinner. Hilarity ensues.

Ben spent the whole day at work on the next Wednesday absolutely terrified of what he’d agreed to. He was basically useless at the office. He went through the meetings he had scheduled in almost a daze, barely able to pay attention to anything but the impending doom of tomorrow.

He should feel guilty about how often he had to ask Hux to repeat himself. But, fuck that guy, anyway.

He nervously cleaned his apartment that night after work, folding and refolding the shirts he was planning on packing for the trip. He doubted he would need any clothing - he had no intention of staying the night with his parents - but it was still a good idea to be prepared.

He sighed while hemming and hawing over his shirt selection. What was he doing with his life? How had it gotten to this point? That he had to hire some young guy to pretend to be his lover to fend off his family was, frankly, pathetic. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what had caused him to go down this road, to be so disconnected from his parents and the man he now knew as his uncle. They had been slowly drifting apart for years before the Vader debacle. Now, he could barely stand to be in the same room with his family. And their constant and fruitless attempts at rebuilding the relationship was grating.

He took a deep breath, setting his clothing aside. It would be fine. Everything would be just fine. Ben was going to fix this problem with his family and never have to hear another word about it. This Rey guy was going to help. Having a panic attack the night before would not.

He put some things into his overnight bag, made himself a microwave dinner, and then went to bed. His rest was fitful at best, but knowing he had a plan and a person on his side went a long way to making him feel better.

He woke up on the thirtieth, showered quickly, dressed in his best black jeans and a button up, and left the condo. With a heavy heart and leaden feet, he got in his car and headed out to the country estate his parents called home. He spent the entire drive with his stomach in knots.

He stopped at the corner store in their little town to pick up a couple of cups of coffee. He wasn’t at all trying to delay his arrival, the coffee here was just too good to pass up. And who could blame him for walking slowly back to his car, taking the scenic route near the park? It was beautiful in the morning light.

He couldn’t put off the inevitable forever, and his coffee was getting cold, so he made his way to his car with a deep sigh. He drove to his parents' house and tried to talk himself out of his nervousness. It was going to be fine! Rey was on his side and he wasn’t going to have to deflect about his love life ever again.

When he pulled up to the long driveway, he saw what could only be described as the ugliest car he’d ever laid eyes on. It had to be Rey’s. It was charcoal grey with red lines along the body and up the hood. The driver’s side door was the only one the same color as the car, the other 3 were dark green, maroon, and primer colored. There was also a rather large splotch on the hood where the clear coat had worn away. He pulled up behind him and turned off the car. He took a deep breath, gripping the steering wheel tight before stepping out to meet his destiny.

He walked over to Rey’s car just as the guy got out. He was super skinny and short, maybe they could play up the age difference kink more than he was expecting. That would freak the hell out of his mom, he was pretty sure. He held out a cup of coffee to the guy with a smile and just about dropped it when Rey turned around and pulled off his hood.

 _Her_ hood, more precisely.

He must have looked as dumbfounded as he felt because her own smile faltered and she tilted her head to one side. “Everything okay?”

He couldn’t speak for almost a full minute. She was  _beautiful_. Her cheeks were starting to become rosy from the chill in the air. Her hazel eyes almost glimmered in her face. Her smile was what did it for him, though. It was probably one of the most genuinely joyful smiles he had ever seen.

“Do I have something on my face?” she asked with a nervous chuckle, reaching up with one hand to rub at a cheek and take the coffee from him with the other. He had completely forgotten he’d been holding the cup at all, frankly. He looked down at his own hand in surprise, shook his head, then looked back up at her. He opened his mouth to try to form some sort of coherent sentence, but nothing seemed to want to come out.

He couldn’t make his brain engage. Rey was supposed to be a _guy_. He was supposed to help Ben force his family to butt out of his life with wildly inappropriate behavior. How the  _fuck_ was Ben supposed to conduct that kind of behavior with the lovely woman in front of him?

Ben was fucking  _screwed_.

She waved her hand in front of his face. “Are you in there? Earth to Ben?”

Fuck. Her voice was lovely, too. Smooth and lilting, a hint of a posh accent at the ends of her words. He shook his head, blinking rapidly to try and force away the fog of lust from his mind.

He cleared his throat and tried to smile, but he doubted the result was anything close to jovial. He reached out a hand to shake hers, trying to sound normal. “Yeah. Um. Sorry. Hi. Rey?”

She took his hand and shook it, her small hand warm and a bit rough. What was it that she said she did? Mechanics, maybe? Whatever it was, she did it with her hands. He might have held her hand a moment too long, but he tried to play it off with a laugh.

“Sorry. Kinda nervous about this working,” he said sheepishly.

She gave him that stunning smile again. “Don’t worry, Ben. We’ll fix it so they never ask you about anything personal ever again.”

He hefted a much-relieved sigh and nodded. “Good. That’ll be good.”

She nodded too, taking a sip of the coffee. “So, who am I meeting today?”

“My parents, Leia and Han, my Uncle Luke - that’s my mom’s twin brother. Maz might be there too, but I’m _really_ hoping not. We didn’t leave off on good terms the last time I saw her,” he added with a wince.

She raised a brow at that, clearly waiting for him to continue. He groaned. “I _might_ work for a financial agency that purchased her mortgage and raised her interest rates?”

“Jesus, Ben!”

He held up his hands. “Hey! It wasn’t _my_ decision! I’m just an accountant.”

She just raised her eyebrow at him incredulously. “Seriously, it wasn’t my decision. I don’t even  _make_ those kinds of decisions. It was a tragedy of errors that started with her property value going up after it was re-evaluated by the city and ended with her rates and taxes rising. She blamed me for it like I have some kind of sway with the _CEO_ of my company or something.”

She just kept staring at him, her arms crossed over her chest. He sighed. “Look, the  _point_ is that she doesn’t really like me that much. So, it shouldn’t be too hard to get her to react poorly during dinner. If she’s _even_ here, which I don’t know.”

“Whatever, Fannie Mae,” she said with a grin. She finished off her coffee and then stepped up to him, wrapping her arm around his. He tried to swallow his surprise, but he was fairly sure he was blushing from his ears down. He cleared his throat and stood there stiffly. “Well, let’s get this show on the road! The quicker we get in here, the quicker you get your life back,” she said with a saucy wink.

This woman was going to be the death of him. He could feel it.

He pulled his hand out of his jacket pocket and she immediately slid hers down to entwine with it. He clenched his jaw. It didn’t mean anything. This was all fake. She was just trying to help him. He had a feeling that was going to be on repeat in his head throughout this entire ordeal.

They started up the driveway, and Rey started going through some of the details she had come up with on the way.

“Okay. We’ve been dating for four months. We met on Craigslist, which shouldn’t be hard to remember,” she added with a wink and a smile. “You call me Kitten, and I’m going to call you Daddy. Try not to be too surprised by any of my behavior. If this is going to work, it has to look like you’re expecting me to be this way.”

All he could do was nod and stare straight ahead. He’d never had a ‘daddy’ kink before, but hearing that word come out of  _her_ mouth did something to his guts.

“Feel free to add any other particularly vile details that you can think of. I’m going to try to keep it spontaneous, so maybe we won’t have to take it too far. Maybe your family will be sufficiently shocked by how young I look,” she said with a shrug.

He just nodded and pasted on a smile as they walked up the steps to the door. Before Ben could reach up and knock, Rey jumped forward and rang the bell, already seeming to pull on an attitude of excitement.

It didn’t take long for the door to be pulled open. His mother stood there, grinning from ear to ear. “Benny!” Ben groaned at the name as his mother leaned forward to give him a tight hug.

He patted her on the back awkwardly and rolled his eyes. Ben was  _not_ fan of hugging. “Hi, Mom. This is Rey.” He gestured to his side, hoping his mother would divert her attention to his ‘girlfriend’.

He wasn’t disappointed. She released him with a squeal and reached forward, pulling Rey into a tight hug. He gave Rey an amused smile at her confused look, but Rey quickly smiled and melted into his mother’s arms like she belonged there.

His mother pulled back, cupping Rey’s face with her hands. “Oh, goodness. Aren’t you just precious?” She grinned widely at Rey, patting her cheeks, before turning to Ben to glare at him. “Why on _earth_ have you been hiding this precious creature from us!”

Ben sighed and rolled his eyes. “Because you’re a tad overwhelming,” he said, nodding toward Rey’s blushing face. His mother was embarrassing the poor girl, just like she had done his entire life. She was  _far_ too outgoing and opinionated but refused to see that. It was bad enough that his mother was acting this way with Rey, he couldn’t _imagine_ how he’d deal with it if he’d _actually_ brought a girlfriend home for dinner.

Rey gave her winning smile once more and shook her head. “No. Please, it’s fine. It’s so nice to finally meet you! Ben has told me _so_ much about you.”

Ben almost snorted at that obvious lie, and his mother threw him a questioning look. “Has he, now?”

Rey nodded vigorously, sending Ben ‘lovey’ eyes. He smiled back at her and  _tried_ not to lose himself in that look. It wasn’t _real_.

“It’s my fault we haven’t come before. I was nervous.” She bit her lip, looking quite nervous indeed. _Damn_ , she was a good actress. “Plus,” she said, leaning forward conspiratorially. “I wanted to keep him all to myself for a bit,” she said with a wink and a giggle.

Leia laughed and squeezed Rey’s shoulders. “Yes! That, I do understand!” she said with her own wink. She looked over at Ben and smiled. “I like this one.”

He gave her a wane smile. This was  _not_ how he wanted to start. If Leia _l_ _iked_ Rey, it would be an uphill battle to get her to hate her.

“So. Mom. Are we going to stand here on the stoop for dinner?” He asked pointedly, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

“Oh! Right!” She smiled abashedly at Rey. “Sorry, darling. Come in! Take off your coat!”

She ushered the two of them into the warm house and helped take their jackets, hanging them on the hall tree by the door. She wandered off yelling his father’s name shrilly and Rey leaned close to him, whispering wide-eyed. “You didn’t tell me your parents were loaded.”

He shrugged, hanging his car keys on the hook. “Mom used to be an officer in the military for a while and then went into politics. My dad was a stunt driver in the movies for a while before opening his own training academy for stuntmen.”

She turned to him quickly. “Wait. Your dad's name Han? As in Han Solo? Your dad is Han _fucking_ Solo??”

He shushed her just as he heard his parents coming back down the hall. “It’s not a big deal, just be cool.”

“Easy for you to say,” she snorted before pasting on that 1000 watt smile once more as his mom stepped into the foyer with his father.

“Oh, Daddy!” she practically gasped with glee, grabbing onto Ben’s arm. It was all he could do not to turn to her in utter surprise. “You didn’t tell me your father was so _handsome_!”

He gave her what he hoped was a placating smile, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. “If I had told you, Kitten, you would have been even more nervous to meet them.”

She beamed up at him. “It’s the best present ever! It’s like I have _two_ Daddies for the holidays!” She bounced happily on the balls of her feet, looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

He pulled his hand from hers and wrapped it around her shoulders, leaning in close to stage whisper to her. “Don’t get too excited, Kitten. I’d hate to have to put you in time out until you calm down.” He cringed internally at the words, hoping they sounded at least remotely realistic. He wasn’t really sure how this sort of relationship was supposed to look or sound.

“Yes, Daddy. I’ll be good,” she pouted up at him, giving him wide, innocent eyes. He looked out of the corner of his own eyes, trying to gauge his parent’s reaction. His mother seemed to be smothering a smile with her fingertips, and his father just looked mildly bemused.

“There’s a good Kitten,” he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to her hairline. He hoped it wasn’t too forward of him, but she didn’t seem to stiffen or pull away. She just closed her eyes and smiled and made a soft humming sound. If he didn’t know any better, he would assume she was basking in the attention.

He idly wondered what he could do to have her make that sound involuntarily.

After the awkward introductions were finished, the four of them made their way to the living room. Luke was already there in Leia’s overstuffed armchair. Han collapsed into his recliner, leaving the couch to Ben, Leia, and Rey. Ben sat down on one end, Leia on the other, and Rey just about threw herself into Ben’s lap. He stiffened, looking down at her. The minx just smiled and winked, snuggling up to Ben like there was no place she’d rather be. Ben gulped and tried to act natural, letting his hand rest on the small of her back in what he _h_ _oped_ was a natural placement.

She wriggled in his lap, scooching closer to Ben, and he rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, _begging_ his dick to ignore the firm, round bottom gliding against it. It wasn’t really working, and he could only hope that she didn’t notice. His mother cleared her throat next to them then smiled tightly when they both looked at her.

“There’s plenty of room on the couch, dear.”

Rey smiled, tucking her little face into the crook of Ben’s neck and shoulder. “I know,” she murmured, her warm breath ghosting against Ben’s jaw. He shuddered softly. “But I’ve got the best seat in the house,” she giggled. He tightened his arm around her waist and made a soft humming sound. It was about all he could manage at the moment, words were completely beyond his grasp with the delightful tangle of girl in his lap.

Ben was not entirely sure how he was going to survive this dinner.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner table shenanigans!

Rey wasn’t _entirely_ certain what she had expected out of Ben, but the handsome but tightly wound giant was definitely _not_ it.

They were sitting on the couch with him about as stiff as a board. If he didn’t lighten up, they were going to get caught. She wasn’t even sure that his mother had bought the whole thing in the _first_ place. She leaned close to him and murmured for him to _relax_ , trying to play it off like she was being affectionate with him. He nodded infinitesimally and gulped, the hand on the couch picking at the edge of the cushion nervously. She sighed and reached up to play with his hair, praying silently to anyone that would listen that _maybe_ he’d calm down as the night went on so they didn’t blow this whole thing.

She lost herself in the feel of his thick, wavy hair. It was a god damned shame that his hair was so perfect and shiny and soft. She absently wondered what his hair care routine was. She’d probably sell her soul to the devil to get her hair to look _half_ as healthy as his. She’d have to ask him what he did to it. She smiled to herself, humming softly as she rubbed her fingertips into his scalp, her free hand reached up to scrabble against the faint hair on his chin that was starting to knock on the door of a goatee. It really was no heartbreak at _all_ to pretend to be into this guy. It almost came naturally.

There was a throat cleared across the room and Rey nearly jumped. She looked up over at Ben’s uncle who had an eyebrow raised at the two of them, then back down to Ben. Who looked remarkably blissed out for a man who was so tense only moments ago. His head was leaning against the back of the couch and he was almost _purring_.

Well. At least she knew now how to get him to chill out. She bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. If she had thought he was handsome before, he was absolutely _devastating_ now. With his jaw relaxed and the lines on his face smoothed he looked almost ten years younger.

She giggled and booped him on the nose with her index finger. He opened his eyes, blinking for a moment. His eyes caught hers and practically _smoldered_ , the pupils wide and focused wholly on her. The moment seemed to stretch as they stared at each other until he apparently remembered what they were doing and a look of utter panic flooded his face.

Before he could make a fuss - the poor man looked like he was about to stand up and send her sprawling to the floor - they were saved by Ben’s uncle.

“Well, the turkey’s done. So I guess we should go and cut it.”

She grinned wide and popped up off Ben’s lap. “I can definitely go for some turkey!” She took Ben’s hand in her own and tugged the taller man up from the couch, more than ready to set about making this dinner as obnoxious as possible.

They all sat around the large dining table, Ben’s father at one end and his mother at the other. Rey selected a seat next to Ben, making sure to scoot her chair as close as she could get it to his. She put her napkin in her lap and very obviously slipped her left hand into Ben’s lap, cupping his inner thigh. He jumped in his chair and whirled his face toward her. She winked at him, internally begging him to _calm the fuck down_. How was she supposed to do her job with him so jumpy?

He cleared his throat nervously and slumped further down in his seat, hunching his shoulders in on himself and jiggling his knee. This poor guy was wound tighter than a damned slinky.

Leia raised an eyebrow at them but said nothing as Han started to carve the enormous bird.

“What kind of meat do you like, Rey?”

She gave Han a wide grin. “I like the thigh,” she said, giving Ben’s leg a lingering squeeze. “But Daddy likes a plump, juicy breast. Right, Daddy?”

She sent him a seductive gaze, biting her lip, and he gulped visibly and nodded. He blushed adorably and she had to suppress a grin as his gaze lingered on her own bosom.  She gave his leg another squeeze and his eyes flicked back to her again, his cheeks becoming even rosier.

He cleared his throat again and nodded again. “Right.”

If he kept this up, she was in for an uphill battle. Even if torturing him was adorable.

“Han, are you going to cut the bird or demolish it?” Ben’s mother asked rather snippily. Rey looked up and smiled at the befuddled look on Han’s face. Maybe her act was working after all.

Han shook his head, giving a mumbled apology, and went back to carving the turkey. She smiled triumphantly, patting Ben’s leg. He almost jumped out of his skin at the touch.

She rubbed the inseam near his knee absently with her thumb. He had nice thighs, firm and thick.

“So,” his uncle piped up. “How did you two meet?”

She grinned and turned to Ben’s uncle. “Ben put out a Craigslist ad! He was looking for a sweet little thing to take care of, and the rest is history. Right, Daddy?” she turned her smile back toward Ben. He looked like a deer in headlights but nodded.

Leia just about choked on her wine, coughing softly and covering her mouth with her hand. So, Rey dialed it up a notch further.

“He’s so good at taking care of me. He makes sure I do all my homework and gives me rewards when I’m a good girl. I don’t always like it when he has to punish me, but it’s always only because I’m being a bad girl. And he gives me such good snuggles afterward.”

Han had stopped carving and was just staring at her in silence. Rey had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling maniacally.

“It must be nice to have a partner that meets your needs.”

Rey swung her eyes over to Ben’s uncle and tried to keep her consternation from her face. He was smiling at the two of them. That was _not_ the reaction she had been going for.

“Very,” she murmured, taking a sip of her water.

Han blinked at the two of them for a moment. “Huh. I didn’t know you could set up ads like that online.”

Leai cleared her throat and smiled. “You can find just about anything on the internet nowadays, I suppose.” She raised her glass as if to toast the two of them and took another sip of her wine.

Rey tried to school her expression. This was _not_ going the right direction. What kind of parents were this cool with their son’s awkward girlfriend? With the way Ben had explained his family troubles, she had really assumed this would be an easy job.

Time to turn it up a few notches, she supposed.

She waited for her plate of turkey to be passed to her. Waited for all of the serving dishes to be sent around the table. Waited while they all bowed their heads and Han said a stilted, rather secular sounding blessing over the meal. As soon as everyone started to pick up their utensils and eat, Rey primly stood, smoothing out the wrinkles from her sweater, and plopped herself down in Ben’s lap. He made a soft ‘oof’ sound, obviously taken by surprise, and his hand immediately went around her waist to hold onto one of her hips when she started to shift.

Everyone stopped and stared. That was _exactly_ the reaction she was looking for.

She leaned into him, nuzzling his neck. He sat as still as a statue and she felt his adam’s apple bob next to her nose.

She wriggled a bit on his lap, making a show of getting comfortable. “Hmm, Daddy, something’s poking me,” she pouted. “It’s really big! Do you have a flashlight in your pocket?”

She felt him gulp. “Don’t worry about it, Kitten.” She didn’t know how much tighter poor Ben could wind himself, but he seemed to be heading toward a new world record for stress and anxiety.

“Yes, Daddy,” she purred up at him, giving him lovey googly eyes. She pressed herself closer to him to whisper for only him to hear. “Just relax and bring up the fork. It’s all turning out fine.”

"I’m ready for dinner now, Daddy,” she purred to him, pitching her voice just loud enough for the rest of the table to ‘accidentally’ hear.

He nodded imperceptibly and pulled her plate closer to his. Almost hesitantly, he picked up some dressing with his fork and brought it up for her. She leaned forward, shifting in his lap slightly, and took the bite delicately, making sure to make a soft sound of delight as she ate. His hand clenched around her waist just a bit tighter.

She looked up at his family with a smile. ‘It’s very good, Mrs. Solo.” Ben’s mother had ceased her stare to drink deeply from her wine glass. If she kept _that_ up, she was going to go through the bottle all by herself. His father was still staring, his fork halfway to his mouth. And his uncle had gone back to his own food, almost oblivious to the whole situation.

Leia smiled a bit tightly in return. “Thank you, it was my mother’s recipe.” She looked down at her plate, moving things around in an almost nervous manner. “Do you always eat like this?”

This was going _perfectly_. Rey nodded and smiled enthusiastically. “Always. I don’t have very good table manners, it’s one of the things Daddy’s trying to teach me. Until I can handle the silverware properly, I have to eat like this.”

Luke nodded as he ate. “It’s actually not that abnormal to not do well with silverware. Lots of cultures still eat with their hands or primitive utensils even to this day.”

Rey blinked, trying to keep her smile up. That… what was she supposed to say to that?

In the silence, Leia spoke again. “Well, with how old Han is getting, I suppose I’ll have to start helping him eat eventually.”

“Hey!” Han seemed to have finally found his voice. “I’m not _that_ old,” he groused, digging into his meal finally.

Leia didn’t even bother looking over at him as she poured herself another glass of wine. “You’ve got gravy on your chin, darling.”

Han grumbled something about ‘your worshipfulness’ that Rey didn’t quite catch as he reached up with his napkin to rub at his face.

This wasn’t working. _How_ was this not working??

“Well, I miss feeding myself sometimes. Daddy used to help me lick my fingers clean. I can be _such_ a mess.”

Luke was quick to pick up that line of discussion as well, in his weird way. “Also relatively normal. Lots of places believe in familial grooming and bathing practices. It’s actually rather odd that we Americans don’t do the same. It probably has a lot to do with America’s puritanical beginnings.”

How far would she have to go to shock these people? What kind of family was okay with this kind of behavior?

Rey just nodded. “At home, Daddy makes me take off my clothes before we eat. That way I make less of a mess, and cleanup is a _lot_ easier. And more fun.”

She could feel Ben jolt under her and shift in the chair. _He_ was not the person she was looking to get a reaction out of!

Luke nodded as if he were _agreeing_ with her, pointing his fork her way as he spoke. “Exactly! I’m of the opinion that humans should be nude _far_ more often! It’s our natural state. We didn’t come into this world wearing a suit with slicked-back hair!”

Leia rolled her eyes. “Are we really going to talk about _this_ again, Luke? It’s perfectly alright for young, attractive people like Ben and Rey to do that, but I promise, no one wants to see _you_ nude.” She shuddered as she sipped her wine again.

“I wouldn’t mind being nude more often. It would make cleaning up easier,” Ben’s father mused.

“Shut up, Han,” Leia mumbled into her glass as she drank again. That woman was going to be three sheets to the wind before the dinner was up.

“I’m just sayin’! You complain all the time about mystery stains on my shirts. If I weren’t wearing a shirt, no mystery stain! Ben may really have something here,” he nodded, shoveling another mouthful of potatoes.

Leia cringed. “Jesus, Han. I don’t want to see you naked at the dinner table!”

Han grinned at her and waggled his brows. “That’s not what you were telling me last night.”

Leia almost choked on her wine at that. She coughed softly and glared at her husband. “Han, please try not to traumatize Ben’s guest? What did we talk about earlier?”

Han rolled his eyes and waved his hand in the air like it didn’t matter. “It’s fine, Leia. Ben _knows_ we’ve had sex before, and so does his girlfriend.”

This was getting out of hand. She needed to think of a way to bring this all back under her own control again. But it was hard to concentrate, she was having to pay attention to Ben feeding her. The poor guy was so anxious his hand was shaking, and she was having to make a real effort not to get food all down the front of her one good sweater.

Which suddenly gave her a brilliant idea. It would mean the sacrifice of her favorite - only - decent winter top, but if it salvaged this situation it was more than worth it. And she was sure she could get Ben to help out with the cleaning costs if all went the way that she planned it.

The trouble would be convincing Ben, really. _She_ didn’t mind, so she didn’t see why Ben would, but he seemed so jumpy. Almost like he’d never been around anyone of the opposite gender before. Or been intimate with a woman before.

Shit, was he gay? It would make a lot of sense, he did tell her she wouldn’t be his type. Christ, that would make her plan a lot harder. And it would be _such_ a shame, she found him endlessly attractive even with his dorky adorableness.

Whatever. If he were gay it would actually make some things easier, honestly. If he were not into women he wouldn’t want to form any kind of attachment because of a sexualized encounter. She nodded to herself. This could work out just fine.

“Give me some of the cranberry sauce, please, Daddy,” she purred at him with wide doe eyes. He nodded and took a large forkful of the berries. It looked on the verge of dribbling through the tines on the way to her mouth, which was more than perfect for her plan. She leaned in to take the bite but maneuvered it so that she tilted the fork with her tongue, sending the red jelly tumbling down and smack onto the bust of her sweater. She gave a theatrical gasp and leaned back against Ben’s chest, putting the growing stain on display. His parents and uncle here deep in the midst of arguing about the merits of eating topless but looked up as she put her hands to her mouth in a parody of guilt and concern.

“Oh, Daddy! I… I’m so sorry!” Somehow, she produced tears from the depth of her soul and they gathered at the corners of her eyes. “I’m _so sorry_! I don’t know what happened!”

She turned her watery eyes up to his and he gave her a stupefied look for a moment. She begged him with her mind to play along. When he sat there speechless for too long, she whispered to him loud enough for everyone else to hear, “Please don’t punish me, Daddy.”

He blinked and a light seemed to go off in his mind. His face suddenly took on a sternness that she hadn’t been expecting. It gave her a chill, it was almost exciting watching him become ‘angry’. “We _talked_ about this, Kitten.” His deep voice took on a gravely tone and, oh, it amped up her attraction for him. Blast. It was _really_ too bad that he was gay. “You knew what would happen if you caused a scene.”

“Daddy, please.” She gave him the lip wiggle.

“If I let this slide, you’ll never learn. Up.” He gave her hip a resounding smack that actually made her gasp. She scrambled off him quickly, standing by his chair and looking as recalcitrant as she could manage.

Ben stood as well, pulling his shirt down as he did. “Don’t wait for us, we might be a while,” he murmured to his parents as he stepped away from the table to lead her somewhere else. Han, Leia, and Luke all looked very concerned.

Oh, this was going to work perfectly.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little strange in the bathroom...

Ben had _no_ idea how his life had come to this. Where everything had come off the rails and crashed into this splendid comedy of errors.

He’d been mentally fighting his own dick since the moment Rey popped herself into his lap on the couch. He could only _pray_ that she had no idea what was going on in his mind. The awful things he was thinking about her. She wasn’t here for his disgusting daydreams, she was here for a job.

But her squirming in his lap at the table, pretending that she couldn’t get comfortable, calling him fucking _Daddy_ of all things, making him feed her. Ben was _not_ a kinky guy, normal sex was just fine with him. But _fuck_ if he wasn’t thinking about the way her voice would sound saying that while he pounded her into the closest surface.

He had to shake his head to try and push that thought aside. Thinking like that was going to get him in trouble.

He led her down the hallway to the bathroom after the disaster with the cranberries. He was such a fucking idiot. He couldn’t _believe_ he had spilled food all down her top. He stopped by the linen closet to grab a washcloth to try and help her clean up before following her into the bathroom. He immediately went to the sink and started to run the water, getting the cloth wet.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, Rey. I don’t know how I slipped like that..”

She reached around him, standing far too close behind him for his own comfort, and turned off the water. “Ben. Seriously. _Chill_ . The stain isn’t the _point_ right now!”

He sighed and nodded, leaning on the counter heavily. “This isn’t going the way I thought it would,” he mumbled.

He heard her sigh. “It isn’t. But it still can. There’s still time to salvage this, to make it end the way you want it to.”

He looked up at her in the mirror. “You think so?” He tried not to let his hope tinge his voice _too_ much.

She smiled at him, a vision of complete confidence. “I do. I have a plan.”

That made him turn around quickly. “That’s great! What is it?”

She chewed on her lip a moment and it caused his anxiety to spike higher. He tried to push down the urge to watch her suck her plump lower lip between her teeth.

“Okay. Before I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out.”

He frowned at that. “Why would I freak out?”

She sighed heavily and raised an eyebrow. “Because you’re a ball of nervous energy and you need to calm down? This isn’t going to work if they don’t believe what is happening is organic and it doesn’t look organic to you at _all_.”

He nodded. She had a point. “Alright. I’ll calm down. And I won’t freak out. What’s your plan?”

She gave him a big smile. “You’re going to cum on my shirt.”

“ _What_??"

She put her hands on her hips. She had the nerve to stand there and look disappointed in him. After the suggestion she just made!

“You said you wouldn’t freak out, Ben.”

“I can’t _do_ that, Rey!”

She frowned at him. “Be quiet! Everyone will hear you!”

He groaned and lowered his voice to a whisper. “That is _not_ a good plan!”

“It’s a great plan. Look at it objectively.”

“How am I supposed to be objective about this?”

“It’s not that big of a deal, Ben.”

He shook his head, staring at her incredulously. He turned, pacing in the small bathroom, and buried his hands in his hair. “That is.. I can’t.. You can’t ask me.. I can’t _believe_ you’d want me to do that!”

She reached out and took his shoulder, stalling his movement. “What did we talk about you being too anxious? You need to calm down. That’s part of the plan.”

He paused to stare at her. “You’re telling me you want me to… do _that_.. to _calm me down_??”

She shrugged. “It’s part of the reason. Look, you’ll feel a lot more relaxed and won’t have the energy to be so anxious.”

“And the other part?” he growled out between clenched teeth.

“Well, you’re supposed to be in here ‘punishing’ me, right? What better punishment than something obnoxiously sexual to cause the whole table to lapse into awkward silence? And your mother will never even _think_ about inviting you over for dinner ever again, let alone inquire about your love life.”

“Can’t we just… pretend or something?”

She shrugged. “I guess we could? But it wouldn’t be nearly as convincing as visual evidence that they can’t ignore.”

She had a point. He hated to admit it. Or maybe he was just more than happy to reach for any reason to be sexual with pretty little Rey?

He swallowed thickly. “So. How do you propose we go about this? I could just stand in the shower or something, get it over with quickly and then wipe it on your sweater?”

She shook her head. “I don’t think that would work. Just a smear wouldn’t be as obvious.”

He gulped, refusing to look over at her. “So you’re suggesting that I…” He couldn’t finish it, couldn’t _say_ the act she wanted him to do.

She shrugged. “Just lean back against the counter,” she said with a smile, pushing against his chest with her little hands. He went willingly, unable to stop this train wreck. “And let me do all the work.”

“I just want to say for the record that I think this is an _awful_ idea,” he grumbled as he felt her hands roam down his chest.

“Noted.”

He almost choked when he felt her fingers tracing along the fly of his jeans. At the pressure, his dick decided to try and jump through the fucking denim to get to her touch and he really hoped she didn’t question why he was already partially hard.

She smiled up at him. “Just relax. It’ll be fine.” She reached to the side and flicked off the lights, sending them into deep darkness. “Just pretend I’m someone you’d want to be touching you like this.”

He nodded before realizing she couldn’t see him. “Okay,” he croaked out, reaching for the counter to grip it tightly. She didn’t need to know that she _was_ someone that he’d want to do this with.

It felt like all of his senses were heightened in the dark. He could feel her warm breath ghost across his collarbone. Could hear the metallic sound of the zipper, the teeth gliding through the pull. Could feel her warm little fingers reaching into his pants, feel her searching for the opening in his shorts. Could hear her gasp softly as she wrapped her fingers around his hardening dick. Let his own gasp out as well, gripping the counter even tighter in his hands.

“Well well well, Ben. What have you been hiding in here?” He could hear the grin in her voice and he chuckled nervously.

“Same thing most other guys have?”

A laugh rumbled from her, low and sweet. “Oh, Ben. This doesn’t feel _average_.”

He groaned softly as she started to move her hand along his length. “Thanks?” he breathed out, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

“Such a shame,” she hummed softly, giving him a few tentative tugs. He wasn’t entirely sure what she was talking about, but it was becoming increasingly harder to concentrate on words.

He could feel his heart race with every twist and pull of her fingers. In the dark, he noticed the sweet scent of her perfume and took in a huge lungful of it, savoring it. He could feel her leaning in, planting her free hand on the sink next to one of his. He widened his stance to allow her to get closer and she took the invitation, stepping in between his legs.

He was fully erect in her hand now and he groaned raggedly as she started to stroke him faster. She shifted before him and suddenly her hand was gone. He whined low in the back of his throat, leaning closer to try and find her hand again. Why had she stopped? Was she a sadist??

She giggled practically in his ear and he felt her hand once again. It was moist as it wrapped back around his cock. She must have licked her hand. He rolled his eyes back into his head and moaned as she started to stroke him again, fast and rough. One of his hands left the sink of its own volition and wrapped itself around her hip, gripping her just as tightly as her hand was gripping his cock.

“Is this good?” She purred at him. He whimpered and nodded, forgetting that she couldn’t see. “Tell me how you like it, Ben.”

“S’good. Just like that,” he gasped out, his hips bucking toward her.

“Do you like it rougher?” She didn’t wait for him to respond, just tightened her hold on him and pounded her little fist up and down his cock. He couldn’t help himself, his hand traveled from her hip to her backside, squeezing the firm flesh tight. Her little body was so fucking _hot_. He could see it clearly in his mind, even if he couldn’t in the dark. Could see her arm working hard to move her hand up and down his dick. The way it would make her little titties jiggle under her sweater. How her hand would look wrapped around him, how much bigger he would look compared to her. Just the thought of spilling cum all over that sweater was a bigger turn on than he _ever_ thought.

She shifted from him again and he felt a warm wetness envelope the tip of his dick. Did she just fucking _spit on his cock_??

“Fuck,” he gasped, her little wrist adding a twist to her upward motion along the slick skin.

She moved her other hand from the sink and reached down to palm his balls. He gasped and jerked in her hands. The little minx giggled and started to fondle the sensitive sac.

“What kind of guys do you like, Ben?” Her voice was low and almost seductive, just like she would sound if she really wanted to be tugging on his cock.

“Wh… what?” He could barely get the word out, too far down the rabbit hole of pleasure to really understand what she was talking about.

“What’s your type?”

He groaned, trying to make his brain engage. He hadn’t really thought of himself as a guy who had a _type_ before. Then he’d met Rey and she apparently ticked all of his turn on boxes.

“Ummm.. Shorter. Skinny.” He gasped as she stroked him faster. “With a nice butt?” He gave her backside an unconscious squeeze and he heard her make a little humming sound. “Younger?” He gulped. He hoped he wasn’t making himself too obvious.

He could hear her chuckle and it was the sexiest thing he’d ever heard. “Younger? Ohhh, Ben. Do you _really_ have an age kink? Do I need to beg Daddy to cum?”

He gasped and his cock pulsed, twitching in her hand. She had to have felt it because she laughed and leaned in closer.

“It’s okay, Daddy,” she purred, her voice pitched deeper than natural. “I won’t tell anyone your secret.”

She was killing him. He was starting to think she was doing it on _purpose_. “ _Fuck_ , Rey. It’s not like that,” he barely managed to gasp out.

He could barely see her in the dark, but he could tell she was grinning at him. “What’s it like then, Daddy?” The little brat was teasing him!

He reached up with his free hand to cup the side of her face, letting his thumb trail along her lower lip. He could barely see her in the dark, but he could feel her opening her mouth for him and he let the digit slip in between her moist lips. “Good Kittens don’t tease so much, Rey,” he growled out, not even sure himself where the words were coming from. He’d never spoken like this to anyone before. “Good Kittens do their job and make Daddy cum.” He felt her shudder and exhale. He let his imagination run wild, pretended that she was just as into this as he was.

He pulled his thumb from her mouth and she gave it a playful nip. He groaned, tightening his grip on her firm ass. “Maybe I’m _not_ good, Ben. Maybe I like being bad.”

Her hand tightened on his cock and he gasped out a moan, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers. “You’re _so fucking bad_ , Rey,” he murmured. “Jerking me off in the dark.” This was easily the best handjob he’d ever had.

He moaned raggedly as she sped up her hand. He felt her deft little fingers reach under his balls to stroke the sensitive skin hiding his prostate and he would have collapsed on the floor if she hadn’t been standing there in front of him. He whimpered as she put more pressure on the spot.

“That’s it, Ben. Are you gonna cum for me?” she purred, her lips bare inches away from his own.

He moaned a _yes_ , shutting his eyes tightly as he felt the pleasure build up in the base of his spine. He imagined her small fingers, tightly wrapped around him, stroking him just how he liked. He didn’t think of himself as that big of a guy, he would say he was proportional. But just the thought of her small, tan fingers straining to wrap around his cock made him want to explode.

He felt her shift in front of him once more and he reluctantly took his hand off her butt to cling to the sink again. She still had her hand on him, stroking the life out of him, but she wasn’t within reach any longer. He blinked his eyes open and could just barely make out the silhouette of her on the floor, kneeling in front of him.

“Rey?” he groaned. “What are you..?”

“Hush,” she whispered, her voice husky. “I’m just getting in a better position to get it where I want it to go.”

It made sense, but the thought of her on her knees for him, her face - her _mouth_ \- so close to his cock undid him. He could imagine it, the way she would look before him, debased and wanton. He moaned low in his throat, almost whined, as she angled his cock lower to point at her chest. _Fuck_ , what he wouldn’t give to cum all over those sweet little breasts.

He was _so_ close. He moaned over and over again, working his hips against her hand. He could hear her shuffle closer on her knees and could swear he felt something bump against the head of his cock, but it was too dark to see.

Suddenly, he saw the silhouette of her face shift, looking toward the side at the door. “Someone’s coming,” she whispered.

“ _Shit_ ,” he mutter. “Rey, _fuck_ , I can’t.. I’m gonna fucking _cum_.”

“Shh,” she hushed him, turning back toward him. “It’s okay. Just follow my lead.”

 _Follow her lead_? What the _fuck_ was that supposed to mean??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffy! I hope you liked the bit of smut. Things got a little more real for our two dorks than they had expected. We'll have to see what happens with the person outside the bathroom next Saturday!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath. Not beta'd. Barely edited >.> I'm on vacation, so I'll take a better look at this when I'm not rushing to get out of the house. Bai!

Rey could hear someone stomping down the hall toward them. She turned her head quickly through the door as if she could see through it to who was coming. _Fuck_. She had lost herself too far in the game and wasn’t prepared for surprise company.

This wasn’t supposed to be about _her_ , but she had injected herself far too much into this interaction. He wasn’t even _interested_ in her that way! He’d said so himself in the text message he sent her.

“Someone’s coming,” she whispered furiously, hoping against hope that they pass on down the hallway. But, this was the bathroom, so _of course_ , someone probably needed to use it.

“ _Shit_ ,” he muttered almost desperately. “Rey, _fuck_ , I can’t.. I’m gonna fucking _cum_.”

She hushed him quietly, turning back to face him once more. “It’s okay. Just follow my lead.” She had a plan, but she wasn’t sure he was going to like it.

Just as she heard the doorknob turn she leaned forward quickly and pulled his cock into her mouth. It was a tight stretch, he was _really_ big. She heard him make a choking sound and she flicked her eyes back up to him.

“Rey, _what the fuck_??”

She dove her hand down into the front of her leggings, pretending to be enjoying herself as she enjoyed her ‘boyfriend’. She raised up on her knees, arching her back to give a good show, just as the door opened. The bright light from the hallway flooded the small bathroom doorway, illuminating quite an illicit looking scene.

She bobbed her head along Ben’s cock for good measure, relishing the gargled moan that escaped from him. He pulsed thickly in her hand and lips, his hand buried in her hair and pulling her even further onto his dick. She made her own gargle as he slipped deep into her throat, farther than she had planned on taking him frankly.

When she pulled back, fixing her eyes on his wide, confused ones, she left a wet trail of spit along his dick. She felt him shudder above her, felt him _throb_ on her tongue.  Poor Ben looked almost mortified as he sobbed his way through one curse word after another before moaning her name in the deepest, sexiest voice she had _ever_ heard and then filling her mouth with his cum.

 _Fuck_ , he came a lot. She shouldn’t be surprised at how big he was. She wasn’t even acting as it started to overflow her mouth around his cock and dribble down her chin and onto the ruined sweater. The damned thing was going to be destined for the trash bin when this day was over. And Rey couldn’t bring herself to care.

Ben was a panting mess above her, the hand in her hair gently petting her neck. She pulled herself off of him, letting his cock fall back to his pants, and tilted her head toward him further. She opened her mouth, making a show of displaying the mess he had made of her for him. He moaned again, the hand in her hair tightening just a bit.

The moment was broken by the man in the doorway. “Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Benjamin Solo! Lock the fucking door!”

The door slammed shut, pitching them back into darkness, and she closed her mouth, biting back a grin. She swallowed thickly, quite enjoying the taste of him in her mouth.

“I think that went well!” she said with a grin, wiping the sides of her mouth and chin and sitting back on her haunches.

“Jesus _fuck_ , Rey! What the _fuck_ was that??”

She giggled, reaching up to flick on the light. “Improvising?”

He groaned, leaning heavily against the sink and running his hands over his face. “I’m so fucking sorry. I couldn’t stop myself in time.”

She maneuvered herself onto her feet, dusting off her knees. “It’s alright, Ben. I knew what I was getting into when I put your dick in my mouth.”

“Oh, god,” he moaned, hanging his head further.

“Hey, seriously. This is great. This is even better than looking a mess at the table!” She tapped him on the hip and he obligingly scooted over, giving her access to the taps. She turned on the water, washing off her hands and then her face quickly. “This is _sure_ to get us kicked out.”

He was still obviously freaking out beside her, so she sighed. She stepped in front of him once more and reached up to rub his shoulders in a soothing manner. “Hey, seriously. It’s a great development. This is all going to go just as you want. Trust me.”

He nodded, taking a deep breath through his nose. “It’s going to be alright,” he murmured back like he was trying to convince himself.

She smiled at him, letting her hands run down his chest. He had _such_ a nice chest. “Exactly. Trust me, Ben.”

He nodded once more and she gave him a pat on the peck for good measure before turning and opening the bathroom door back into the hallway. She took Ben’s hand and led him back to the dining room.

The scene around the table was _chaos_ , to say the least.

“Han, I swear to god, I don’t _care_.”

“It was awful! Where’s the bleach? I think I need to rinse out my _eyes_!”

“It’s your own fault. I’ve been telling you for _years_ not to burst into rooms without knocking first!”

“You’re not the one who had to see it!”

“And I _wouldn’t_ have seen it because I _knock_ first! You’re honestly lucky you never burst in on him before.”

“Why aren’t you more upset about this?”

“Because I’m not the one who waltzes into rooms without knocking first,” she glared at him pointedly while taking a deep pull from her wine glass. She’d switched to a red, so Rey assumed she’d finished off the bottle of white.

“Ugh. I want to die.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Han.”

“She’s right. Sexual intimacy is normal for couples. You should know this better than anyone,” Luke helpfully added. “I can’t count the times I’ve walked in on the two of you going at it in completely inappropriate places. At least this was a bathroom and not the back of a motorcycle in broad daylight.”

“I never wanted to see my son doing.. _That_.”

“Well, then I guess you should have _knocked on the door_ , Han.”

Rey tried not to let her disappointment show. They were supposed to be outraged! Not defending her actions! What the _fuck_ was wrong with this family??

Ben sat down bonelessly into his chair then pulled her onto his lap without evening having to be asked. He wrapped both his arms around her and buried his nose in the back of her neck. She giggled at the feeling of his breath in her hair. Ben must be a _cuddler_.

She took pity on him and brought up a roll from her plate, tearing a piece off and holding it out for him. “Make sure to eat, Daddy. You’ll need to keep up your strength so we can play later.”

Han made a miserable groaning sound across the table and Rey grinned at Ben. This was working _perfectly_.

He took the bite from her rather delicately and sighed as he chewed. She knew she had made a good decision, he was _so_ much more relaxed now.

Luke cleared his throat. “So, how long have you two been together?”

She turned to him with her big innocent smile. “Four months.”

Leia smiled. “That’s sweet, so you’re still a pretty new couple?”

Rey frowned, that wasn’t the answer she had been looking for. “I don’t know if I would call it that? Four months is such a long time! I moved it, what? Three and a half months ago?” She turned to Ben as if to verify.

Ben just nodded noncommittally, slowly shoveling the last of his dinner into his mouth.

Leia blinked in confusion when Rey turned back to her. “So you moved in after dating for two weeks?”

Rey gave her a beaming smile and nodded.

“That’s… a really short amount of time.”

“Do you think so?” She gave the older woman her most innocent smile.

Leia frowned as if thinking. Then pasted on a smile. “Well, if it works for you, who am I to judge?”

Rey nodded along, even though she was seething on the inside. What did she have to say to make this woman blow her fuse? All it took for Han was a little bit of a blowy.

“It works great! I was about to start classes again and Daddy wanted to make sure I stayed on task this year. I had some bad grades last year,” she said, biting her lip in a naughty-girl way. “Daddy likes to take good care of me.”

Rey could swear she heard Leia mutter “I’m sure he does” as she took another drink, but she couldn’t be certain.

She looked down at the table just in time to notice that Ben had polished off both of their plates, the greedy bastard. She was going to have to pig out on dessert to get her fill.

He sat back with a sigh, pulling her deeper into the seat with him. She let out a soft ‘oof’ sound, then giggled as she felt him practically nuzzle her ear. Well, if this had been the Ben Solo at the table earlier, it would have been a _lot_ easier to gross out his family.

“What do you want for dessert, Kitten?”

She hummed, snuggling back into him. “What can I get?”

“You can have anything you’d like, darlin’.”

“Mmm,” she purred, reaching up to scratch him under the chin. He sighed, leaning his head back against the chair. “You _know_ what I like, Daddy.” She let her voice just drip with innuendo.

She felt a growl rumble through Ben’s chest. “I don’t know that I’m _quite_ ready for a second helping yet, sweetheart.”

She giggled up at him. “Oh, I dunno. I bet we could fit a bit more into you.”

His uncle cleared his throat, getting everyone at the table’s attention. “Well. We have pumpkin or pecan pie. Plus, I brought Waldorf Salad. I, for one, am certainly ready for dessert.”

Leia set her wine glass down and smiled. “Wonderful. Han, why don’t you help me bring out the dessert?”

Han stood up quickly, almost tipping his chair over. “Gladly.” The poor man almost ran from the room. Rey tried to hide her amusement, but it was hard to hold it all in.

“I think your plan is working,” Ben murmured to her, closer to her ear than she had thought he was.

She turned to him and smiled. “Of course it’s working. Trust me, Ben. I _know_ how to alienate people.” She tried to play that statement off with a smile, but she wasn’t sure how convincing it was. She hadn’t meant to say something so personally honest, but Ben just seemed to bring it out of her.

“Well,” he rumbled. “I’m glad it’s working. Even if it was more… _extreme_ than I was expecting.”

She grinned at that. “Sometimes you have to go to extreme places to get what you want.”

Just then, Han and Leia came back in, pushing plates around the table in order to set down the pies and fruit salad. Han looked less upset, which didn’t bode well in Rey’s mind. They had been in the kitchen for a while, maybe Leia had talked him into calming down. That was the _opposite_ of what Rey needed to have happen here.

“Oh, doesn’t that look so good! Can I have one of everything, Daddy?”

“My Princess can have anything she likes,” he growled before giving her a loud kiss on the cheek. She giggled and he scooted them forward in the chair, reaching around her to set her up with some delectable looking sweets. Her mouth watered just _looking_ at the delicious selections.

She relaxed back against Ben’s ludicrously large chest and let him feed her the pies. She made a big show of cooing and sighing and moaning as she ate, leaning close to whisper ‘sweet nothings’ to her ‘boyfriend’ all the while.

It didn’t really seem to be making a difference. The table seemed to become accustomed to her behavior rather than disgusted by it.

She surreptitiously reached for the phone in her purse. Maybe it was time to bring out the big guns.


	7. Chapter 6

Ben was in bliss.

Oh, make no mistake, he was well aware that this whole thing was a charade. But that didn’t change the fact that she had given him the best blowjob he’d ever had in his _life._ Definitely top ten orgasms. And it had only lasted for seconds. But the moment she wrapped her lips around him had stilled in his mind, seeming to last a lifetime as she moved along his length with her wet little mouth. The image of her outlined through the bright light from the hallway, one hand on his cock, one hand down the front of her leggings, up on her knees like she was _enthusiastically_ sucking him off. The way her lips seemed to stretch beyond capacity, her mouth struggling to take him in. That image was never going to go away. It would be in his mind forever.

He hadn’t _meant_ to cum in her mouth, but he hadn’t been able to stop himself. And he _definitely_ wasn’t going to be able to stop himself from cumming to the thought of her like that later. He wasn’t even going to try to lie to himself about that. He might be fantasizing about her sucking his dick for a _long_ time

He lazily fed them both pies and fruit salad, just basking in the afterglow, when she pulled out and fiddled with her phone. He gave her a playful swat on the hip and growled at her, “No phones at the table, Kitten.”

She quickly slid the phone back into her purse and pouted up at him. “Sorry, Daddy.”

He let a soft rumbling sound roll through him and leaned his head back to close his eyes once more. This was the best family dinner _ever._

He held out a heaping spoonful of pumpkin pie, drenched in whipped cream, for her. She leaned forward, her hips tilting in his lap just the slightest, and happily took what he offered, making a small sound of joy at the flavor. As he pulled the spoon away, a dollop of the cream slipped from her lip and dripped down her chin. He set the spoon down with a chuckle and reached for her chin, tilting her face toward his.

“You made a mess again, Kitten.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” she pouted up at him. “Will you help me?” She looked up at him with the most erotic mixture of innocence and simmering sexuality he had ever seen. Maybe it was too much, maybe he was taking their game too far. But he couldn’t help himself. She _obviously_ didn’t mind touching him, _tasting_ him, so maybe she wouldn’t mind him doing the same?

He leaned toward her, his eyes locked with hers, and licked her cute little chin clean of the sweet dairy. His tongue gently flicked against her bottom lip and he could _swear_ he heard her moan. On impulse, he licked her lip slowly before sucking it in between his own. She tasted like pie and sweet girl and he couldn’t seem to get enough. She gasped against his mouth and he used the opportunity to latch onto her, kissing her the way he’d wanted to since he first laid eyes on her.

She did moan then, he felt it against his lips, and _she_ deepened the kiss, pressing her tongue against his own almost lewdly. All he could think about was the way that tongue had felt when he had been in her mouth. The way it had looked with his cum leaking from her lips. He groaned, pulling her body in closer to him and tilting her face to delve deeper into her mouth. He wanted to taste _all_ of her, wanted to remember what it felt like with her warm and soft and willing in his lap. The hand on her hip tightened, his fingers clenching around her soft curves, and his other hand swept up her cheek and into her hair.

The kiss seemed to last forever, time seemed to stop and everything that he was focused on her lips, her tongue, the way she sighed in his mouth. The way she turned her torso more toward him, her small hand clenching into the collar of his shirt. She used it as leverage to wriggle closer to him, her bottom sliding up his lap and brushing against his still-sensitive cock. He growled into her mouth, taking her bottom lip between his teeth almost harshly. He probably would have thrown her on the table and had his rough way with her, turkey be damned, if he hadn’t heard a rather discrete cough coming from Luke’s direction.

He gave her one last, lingering kiss before pulling from her, his bottom lip slipping between hers wetly. He gasped softly, having forgotten all about breathing entirely while so immersed in _Rey_ , and let his eyes flick between hers. Hers were wide, pupils blown out with what he hoped was mutual lust. She looked utterly confused for just a moment before biting her lip and looking shyly embarrassed. She cleared her throat and resettled herself on his lap facing the table once more.

Ben went back to quietly feeding her and they sat around the table, slowly picking through the leavings of dinner and dessert. Ben totally forgot to care about his family’s reactions or that Rey wasn’t really his girlfriend. With Rey in his arms, it was like he was a new man. His mom was telling Rey a story about Ben from high school and Ben couldn’t even be bothered to care about how embarrassing it sounded.

Just as he was finally relaxed, finally enjoying himself with his family for _once,_ there was a rather sharp knock on the door.

Rey turned to him, rather dramatically, eyes wide and almost scared looking.

Leia frowning, looking around the table. “Who on Earth could _that_ be?”

She made to stand up and Rey stage whispered to him, “No, please. Don’t answer it, Daddy.”

He gave her a confused frown, getting a little suspicious about this behavior. “Kitten, what’s going on?”

She practically clung to him, looking theatrically nervous. “Daddy, please. Let’s just… Just sit here and enjoy dinner!”

Both Han and Leia were standing, Leia leading the way to the door.

“What’s going on?” He whispered frantically.

She gave him a smirk. “Time to put on a show, Ben.” She winked at him before popping up off his lap so he could stand and rush to the door as well.

Luke was the last to follow, being more curious than anything else. Rey clung to Ben’s hand, practically hiding behind him as he made his way to the foyer where a small scene was starting to take place.

“Where is she? I know she’s here!” The voice was angry and male, and Ben was really starting to question his sanity. Was dinner with his family worth all of this?

“Hey, kid. I’m gonna need you to calm down and tell me what you’re looking for,” came his father’s reply.

He turned the corner just in time to see a roguishly handsome man just a few inches taller than Rey trying to make his way past Han and Leia. He looked to be around the same age as Ben with curly dark hair and the kind of eyes a girl could swoon over. What the hell was Rey playing at?

The man looked up as Rey and Ben entered the hallway and his face broke out into a devastating smile. “Rey!”

Rey gasped beside him and tucked herself further against Ben’s body. “Professor Dameron! Wh… What are you doing here?”

His eyes seemed to soften as he looked at her. “You know why I’m here, Mija,” he practically purred. Ben felt the strongest surge of jealousy he’d ever felt in his _life._

“Please, Professor. _Please_ don’t call me that.”

Professor Dameron - or whoever he was - brushed his way past Ben’s parents, Han slack-jawed and Leia confused.

“You know I can’t say no when you _beg_ , Rey.”

Rey _shrank_ into Ben’s side. If Ben didn’t know any better, he would be buying this whole scene. Rey was obviously an accomplished actor. She seemed almost _scared_ of the man in the hall. Ben placed his arm around Rey, unconsciously trying to comfort the poor girl.

“You shouldn’t be here, Professor.” Her voice was quiet and subdued and her eyes were glued to the floor. She looked so _different_ from the vibrant girl he knew her to be. Ben pulled her in tighter, wrapping his other arm around her as well. Rey wrapped one little fist into the back of his shirt and it made his heart want to burst.

“I couldn’t stay away. Rey, you don’t _belong_ here. With him. You know that.”

Ben bristled at that. He _knew_ it was just supposed to be for show, but he couldn’t help taking immediate offense. “Where, exactly, do you think she belongs?” he growled, his hands tightening around her.

The man shot Ben a scathing look. “With me. Obviously.” The man reached out and cupped Rey’s cheek in one tanned, meticulously manicured hand. “Mija, come back with me. We’ll forget this ever happened, I promise.”

“Poe, please. You have to stop this. I’m with Ben, now.” Her voice was so soft and submissive, her eyes luminous as she glanced up at Ben. She looked almost frightened, like he was her white knight and only _he_ could save her from this savage beast of a man. How could he tell her no?

“Ben?” The man - Poe - scoffed. “Right.” He gave Ben the once over, looking at Ben as if he were dog shit on the bottom of his shoe. “I’m _sure_ he gives you what you need better than I can.” The sarcasm dripping from Poe was almost palpable and it made Ben stand even straighter. Poe reached forward and took the hand that Rey had resting on Ben’s forearm, trying to pull her from his grip. “Come on, Mija. What you and I have is special. You belong to me.”

Ben stepped forward, effectively putting himself between Rey and her _friend._ “Alright, pal. I’ve had just about enough of this. She asked you to stop. You’re not welcome here. I suggest you leave.”

Poe just grinned up at him. “So. The giant speaks.” He scoffed at Ben, crossing his arms over his chest. “Do you think you have some kind of say here? Do you think you’re _important_?”

“Look, _Poe_ ,” Ben sneered the name, letting his lip curl derisively. “I’ve asked you to leave. You’re not welcome here. I won’t ask nicely again.”

Poe just laughed. “Oh! You _do!_ You think Rey belongs to _you_ !” Poe shook his head. “Oh, isn’t that cute? Ben, let me fill you in on a little secret here. You’re _nothing._ You’re just a quick _fuck_ , a handy dick for my Mija to use while she’s angry at me, to scratch the itch only _I_ know how to relieve.”

Ben could feel Rey’s thin arms wrap around him and she pressed her face into the back of his shirt. He reached up and rubbed his hand soothingly along hers instinctively.

“Kitten, do you want him here?”

He could feel her shake her head against his back. He turned his head toward her, seeing her out of the corner of his eye. “Who is he, Kitten?”

“He’s my advisor,” came the smallest voice he’d ever heard from her. God _damn,_ her acting skills were incredible.

He stiffened at that, his shock not even feigned. “Your _advisor?_ You dated your _advisor_ , Rey??”

He could feel her little shoulders shake against his back. “I didn’t want to,” she murmured, her voice low and almost terrified sounding.

Poe snorted in front of him and Ben turned quickly to glare at him. “We _both_ know that's not true, Mija. I know what’s best for you. It’s in your best interest to just _admit_ it.”

He turned around in the circle of Rey’s arms and cupped his hands around her face. Her eyes were shining, but it was clear that she wasn’t upset. They were filled with laughter. The girl was barely holding herself together, it must have been a real hoot to see all of this play out in front of his shocked parents. Seeing her trying to bite back her giggles soothed some of the anger seething in Ben’s chest and he smiled down at her conspiratorially.

“Tell me the truth, Kitten. Do you want to be with him?”

She shook her head, biting her lip to contain her amusement.

“You have to say it out loud, Kitten.”

“No, Daddy.”

“What do you want?”

“I want to be here with you, Daddy.”

The bark of laughter behind him made him jump and Ben turned around quickly, hugging Rey to his chest. “Is that the lie we’re going to tell _Daddy_ , Mija? Does he know about us at _all?_ The secrets you keep? Does he know _where_ you were on Thanksgiving break? Who you were with?” The innuendo in Poe’s voice made Ben immediately sick to his stomach.

Rey stiffened in his arms and buried her face in his chest.

“What is he talking about, Rey?” He grit his teeth, trying to instill as much anger into his voice as he could, trying to make it look good. “Are you still involved with him”?”

“Please, Daddy,” she almost sobbed against him. “I didn't want to! He _made_ me!”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Rey,” came Poe’s sarcastic reply. “I didn’t make you do anything you didn’t _want_ me to.”

She practically clung to Ben, her whole body shaking with her pretend sobbing. “I’m _so sorry_ , Daddy!”

He shushed her and rubbed her back. “It’s alright, Rey. We’ll discuss this in private later.” He threw a glare at Poe as he dropped his arms from around Rey, letting her stand there with her face buried in her hands. “As for _you,_ Poe. I have had all I can stand. You were asked to leave. And now, I’m going to _make_ you.”

Ben stepped forward and took Poe’s arm in the tight vice of his fist. He started to drag the man toward the door, his parents clearing out of his way quickly, wide-eyed and obviously confused. Ben flung the door open and practically tossed the man toward the front step. Poe stumbled out onto the concrete porch, glaring right back at Ben and standing to his full height once more.

“Don’t worry. Rey. _We_ will be discussing this later. In _private_ ,” the man smarmed, throwing her a smug smile. “We will need to meet for your end of semester review. And we apparently need to _renegotiate_ the terms of your final grade.”

Ben _knew_ that it was all for show. He _knew_ it wasn’t real. But the man’s words sent murder running hot and thick through his veins. He saw red and charged out the door.


	8. Chapter 7

Poe may have laid the predatory Advisor schitck on just a _little_ too thick. Rey watched in shock as Ben lumbered through the door, almost in slow motion, and tackled Poe into the grass. She heard the both of them grunt and Poe groan as they hit the ground and Rey winced in sympathy. She _really_ hoped Ben was pulling his punches, but she doubted it as she watched his elbow draw back and heard the sound of his fist hitting Poe square in the face.

Well. She had _wanted_ dramatic. She definitely got dramatic. She hadn’t really expected Ben to react as much as he had to Poe’s words, what with how skittish and shy he had seemed at first. Then again, she hadn’t expected Poe to be so... well.. so Poe!

The scene before her seemed to rush back into normal speed and she hurried out onto the lawn after the two men, Leia and Han not far behind. She ran over to Ben, pulling on his shoulder just in time to keep him from pummelling Poe any further.

“Fuck, man!” Poe grumbled, grinning even in his obvious pain. His teeth were smeared red, his grin absolutely _ghastly._ “Watch the nose! This face is _priceless_!”

“Hush, Poe,” she hissed at him, trying to pull Ben up off the ground. “I told you to be awful, not sound like a goddamned _rapist._ And ‘mija’? Really, Poe?! That’s just… really gross.”

He winked at her, the cad. “I mean, rapists _are_ awful? And what better creepy thing to call you? So, mission accomplished!”

She cut her eyes at him as she barely managed to yank a seething, panting, fucking _vibrating with anger_ Ben off of him, his hands clenched and teeth bared.

Poe apparently decided it would be great to push his luck. “Have fun with your brute while you can, Rey,” he grumbled as he pulled himself up to a sitting position in the grass. “We both know who you’ll come running back to eventually.” 

Ben growled and made to lunge at Poe once more, but Rey’s hold on his arm stopped him.

“Don’t you _talk_ to her. Don’t you _look_ at her. If I find out you’re even in the same _room_ as her, I will fucking _kill_ you.”

Well. If Rey _were_ being preyed upon by someone in a position of power, Ben would _definitely_ be the man she would look to for help. _Fuck_ , he was scary.

She looked back at Poe once more before pulling on Ben’s arm. “Come on, Daddy. Let’s just go back inside.”

Ben’s eyes swung to her, they were deep and dark and intense in a way they hadn’t been before.

“You’re goddamned right we’re going inside,” he growled, his voice pitched low and angry. He leaned over toward her and lifted her up like she was nothing. She squealed as he practically tossed her over his shoulder and stomped back into the house. She put her hands on the small of his back, lifting herself up just enough to see Han and Leia standing there, completely aghast at the scene that just went down.

This was... This was _way_ worse than she had anticipated. Maybe she should have asked Finn to party-crash instead. He wasn’t as good of an actor as Poe - which is why she’d asked Poe in the first place - but Finn wouldn’t have said half of the things Poe had. Finn wouldn’t have been nearly as convincing as Poe, but he wouldn’t have gotten his ass kicked on Leia’s front lawn either. She _really_ wished she had just asked Finn.

She lost her grip on him and slipped back down, her hair hanging in her face as he marched the two of them back into the house. He carried her down the same hall that the bathroom was on, but took a left at the end of the hall into a room that was _definitely_ not the bathroom. He dropped her, rather unceremoniously, on a soft surface. She bounced back and looked down, finally realizing they were in a bedroom.

“Rey, what the _entire_ fuck is going on?”

She gave him a nervous smile. “We’re tricking your parents into never talking about your love life again?” 

He glowered at her darkly. “Try again, _Kitten_.”

She gulped, a small fire setting inside her belly at the tone of his voice. “Well. You just beat up my best friend’s boyfriend on the front lawn?”

He looked almost relieved at that. “So. That guy… wasn’t your advisor?”

“He is _an_ advisor at the university. But not mine.”

Ben almost crumpled onto the floor. “Oh, Jesus Christ. Thank _fuck_.” He took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair. She could see the cuts and scrapes to his knuckles, the fire in her belly getting hotter at the thought of how powerful he had looked. “So you’re not fucking that guy?”

She gasped out a laugh. “Good _God_ , no _._ He’s my best friend’s boyfriend! Well. He’s my best friend and his girlfriend’s boyfriend? It’s kind of complicated.”

Ben sat down heavily on the bed next to her. “Christ. I just beat that guy up on my parent’s lawn in front of God and everyone.” He said it like he was just realizing what he had done. He pulled his hands down his face and stared at the wall almost blankly.

“Well,” she said with a conspiratorial grin. “In your defense, he was being way more of an ass than I asked him to be.”

He stood up and started pacing around the room, practically prowling like a tomcat. He obviously had just a bit too much excess energy after the ‘fight’.

She nibbled on her lip, watching him stalk around the room. God, he was big. She shifted on the bed, thinking about making a very poor decision. 

She took a deep breath and plunged right into the deep end.

“Ben, will you sit down? You’re making me nervous.”

He nodded and sat down on the bed next to her, his knee jiggling and wringing his hands. She stood up and wandered over to the dresser across the room, putting some space between them before dropping her latest idea on him.

She cleared her throat, trying to seem nonchalant. She ran her hand along the top of the dresser, not looking over at him.

“So, I think you should spank me, Ben.”

He made a sound that she could only describe as a ‘choke’. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from grinning.

“I’m sorry, _what_?”

She pasted a placid smile on her face, turning to him. “You really ought to spank me. For the charade.”

“I _really_ don’t see how that would help!” He almost looked panicked at the suggestion.

“But it would!” She was really starting to get into the idea. She walked forward, almost excited about the whole thing. “It’ll be perfect. Kitten did a _really_ bad thing, going off with Professor Dameron on Thanksgiving and telling him where your parents lived. She really should be punished for that sort of behavior. And I think it would go a long way to cementing things with your family.”

Ben just shook his head, looking at her incredulously. “This is... This isn’t a good idea, Rey.”

She smiled. “It’ll be fine! I think it’ll help with your nervous energy, too!”

“I _really_ don’t want to hurt you, Rey.” His brown eyes were so _earnest._ It was charming, in a way.

“You’re not going to hurt me, Ben. I’m a lot stronger than I look.”

He sighed heavily. “Fine. But it’s just for pretend.”

She made an affirmative hum while she walked over to the door to crack it open. She reached under the hem of her sweater for the waistband of her leggings. She wriggled them down, kicking them and her boots off and across the room.

“Rey?” He sounded panicked again. “What are you doing?”

She smiled up at him. “Making it realistic!” She walked toward him and he scooted back farther on the bed. “Just go with it.”

He still looked ridiculously reluctant. “Come on, just a few slaps on my ass. It’s not a big deal. It’s gonna get your parents off your back for _sure_.”

She tossed herself down on his lap and heard him swallow thickly. She wiggled on his lap, making herself comfortable, before flipping up the tail end of her sweater to show off her round bottom with the flimsiest of thongs protecting her innocence.

“Jesus Christ,” she heard him whisper. It made her want to giggle. She was starting to have fun with this charade, he was so easy to torture. It wasn’t very nice of her, she really shouldn’t pick on him this way, especially since he wasn’t interested in women like that. But she couldn’t help herself.

“The door’s open, so make it good,” she whispered. “I’ll holler a bunch for effect.”

She felt him inhale as if he was readying himself, and then she felt his hand come down lightly on her bottom, his fingers big enough to span both cheeks.

“Harder.”

 _“What_? No!”

“C’mon, Ben. I’ve been really bad, remember?”

“Rey, this isn’t…”

“I can take it. I promise.” She wriggled her bottom at him and she could hear him groan. “Don’t forget to make me count them.”

He waited so long to do _anything_ that she was sure he had decided against it. She chewed on her lip, willing herself not to look back and stare at him. She _really_ wanted him to do this, against her better judgment. But she didn’t want to have to _convince_ him to do it. How pathetic would that look?

What was she even _thinking?_ Of _course,_ he wouldn’t want to be a part of something this sordid with her. This was supposed to be a professional relationship. She went and let things get personal. She’d ruined everything.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold onto your hats, folks. Things are about to get warm around here. This one came out long, so sorry about that. It was originally supposed to be a part of the last chapter, but the two of them combined was just a behemoth, so I had to cut it! I hope you like!

There was a long pause and she honestly thought Ben was going to make her get up, was going to stop this game of theirs before it had really begun. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to say something - anything, really, to end this awkward moment - when suddenly his hand came down on her backside with a loud _crack._ She gasped in surprise instead and let out a loud squeal. Her whole body stiffened in reaction and she grabbed onto the bedding with her fists.

She waited for another one to fall, but he stayed still for another long moment. “What do you _say_ , Kitten?”

His hand was rubbing against her bottom absently and she bit her lip at the feel of it. She wasn’t ever into this sort of sexual play before, but damn if it wasn’t making her feel a little fluttery when Ben did it.

“One,” she murmured, pressing the side of her face into the blankets. Her cheeks felt inexplicably warm and she was afraid she was flushed. “I’m sorry, Daddy.” 

He slapped his hand down on her ass again and she bit her lip to keep from crying out _too_ loudly. “You _should_ be sorry.” He paused again, laying his hand on the stinging skin on her backside. It was almost cool against her hot skin.  

“Two, I’m sorry, Daddy!”

“You’re _definitely_ going to be sorry. You’ve been _such_ a bad little girl.” His hand came down a third time and she jerked under him, a sob tearing from her lips. Jesus, for all his denials he was fucking _good_ at this.  

“Three, I’m sorry, Daddy!” A rush of heat pooled into the cradle of her hips at his words, taking her by complete surprise. She squeezed her thighs together as inconspicuously as she could, trying not to writhe on his lap. His hand came done once more and she gasped out her count, closing her eyes tight against the wave of pain and arousal washing through her.

“How many do you think you deserve, Kitten?” His voice was silky and low, his hand incredible gentle on her skin once more as he rubbed her bottom.

“I… I don’t know, Daddy?”

“Yes, you do. You know _exactly_ how bad you’ve been. How many do you deserve?” He spanked her once more and she cried out.

“Five! I’m sorry! Please, Daddy! Just five!”

He _tsked_ at her, his hand coming down once again. “Try again, Kitten.”

He paused, waiting for her to count. When she gasped out _six,_ he squeezed one of her cheeks in his massive hand. “How many? Say it, Rey.”

She squealed, wriggling under his hand, trying desperately to put pressure on the top of her cunt against his thigh. God, she was fucking _wet_ for him.

“I deserve ten, Daddy,” she murmured against the blankets. Tears were leaking from her eyes, leaving wet trails on the bedding. The way he was making her feel was so _wrong,_ but she couldn’t help but love it. He brought his hand down again and she sobbed her way through the seven count.

“Yes, you do. You’ve been such a _bad_ little girl today.” He spanked her again, barely waiting for her eight count before continuing.

“That’s it, Kitten. You’re doing so _good._ You can make it to ten,” he purred to her as his hand came down for _nine._

“You’ve made such a mess of _everything._ Do you enjoy being a mess, Kitten?” He was massaging her ass again, his hand skimming from one cheek to the other as he squeezed her firm flesh. She moaned, rocking her hips back against his hand without meaning to. He paused for a moment, the hand on her bottom stilling, and she was _sure_ she’d fucked this up royally.

Then, he chuckled. Dark and deep, almost a rumbling sound. “Are you making a mess even _now,_ kitten _?”_ The hand on her backside grasped her even more firmly and his thumb pried her cheeks apart. She tried to squirm out of his grasp, not wanting him to see the _obvious_ signs of her arousal staining her panties, but his free hand pressed down on the small of her back, forcing her to arch her ass up higher in the air.

“You are fucking _filthy, k_ itten _.”_ He sounded almost excited, which couldn’t be right. He wasn’t _interested_ in her that way. He’d said so himself. He was _gay._ It had to have just been residual endorphins from the fight earlier. Maybe Poe was his type, and he was aroused from having him on the ground?

His last spank caught her off guard and she _screamed,_ her whole body tensing up toward him.    

“Ten! I’m sorry, Daddy! Please!” 

“I don’t think you are, Kitten,” he murmured, the hand on her ass slowly traveling south. “I don’t think you’re sorry at _all_.”    

He was getting dangerously close to her cunt and she turned her head toward him quickly.

“Ben-!” She hissed, just as his hand cupped around her soaked thong. The hand on her back reached down and took hold of the band of her panties, yanking it up to put pressure on her aching folds. She gasped, letting her head hang back down on the bed.

“Is that what you’re supposed to call me, Rey?” His voice was almost soft as his fingers started to rub back and forth across the wet cotton.

“N-no..”

“What are you supposed to say, Kitten?” The feeling of the material was too much for her and she moaned as it rubbed against her clit almost painfully. “Say it.” 

“D… Daddy! Please!”

The hand on her waistband yanked even harder and she squealed just as the threadbare material gave way and ripped off of her. She could feel his warm fingertips nudging through her wet lips and she bucked her hips back, seeking the delicious pressure.

“God _damn,_ you’re a fucking mess,” he growled, letting his fingers slip against her. His blunt fingertips bumped into her clit and she bucked again, the little nub pulsing against his slick fingers. He made slow circles around her button and she could have cried. He was fucking _teasing_ her.

“Please! I… I need-!”

His left hand came down on her bottom with a _crack_ and she squealed again.

“I know what you need, Kitten. Daddy will take care of you.” The hand on her back slid down, his fingers searching between her cheeks until they found her warm, wet entrance. With his right hand still slowly circling around her clit, he pressed one thick finger inside of her, gliding in to the hilt of his hand.

She mewled, arching up on her toes to take him in as deep as she could. She rocked her hips back against his hands, but he refused to speed up. She whined low in her throat, biting her lip almost raw.

“Patience, Kitten. Good girls know how to _wait_.”

She scrambled against him, her thighs tightening around his hands, her toes curling into the carpet, and she moaned desperately. “Oh, please. Please _please,_ please! Daddy! I need... Oh, _please_!”

“Do you need more, little one?”

“Yes!” she gasped out, turning her face to the side to look at him over her shoulder. “More, _please_.”

“Since you asked _so_ nicely,” he murmured before slipping a second finger inside of her. She practically squealed at the stretch, his fingers were _so_ much bigger than her own. “Like that, Kitten?”

She sobbed and nodded, working her hips back against his fingers, riding his hands for all she was worth. He wiggled and scissored his fingers around inside of her until he pressed his knuckles down against her g-spot. She cried out at the feeling, his fingers grazing and strumming against the swollen gland torturously slow once he found it.

“There! Oh, _there!_ It’s so good. Oh, god, Daddy, _please_! I need it harder. _Please_ , fuck me harder, Daddy!”

“What’s that, baby girl?” He purred, squeezing her clit gently between his first two fingers. “You want it harder?”

She cried out, closing her eyes tight and clutching at the blankets with all her strength. She squirmed under his attention, trying to get both more and less of his touch.

“Yes! Oh, please, _yes_!”

“Hmmmm, my sweet girl wants it harder. Are you sure you can take it, Kitten?” He purred, plucking at her swollen clit.

“Yes! Oh please, oh please, Daddy. Please!”

“You beg so pretty, little one,” he said as he drug his fingers from her cunt achingly slow. She sobbed at the loss of heat and fullness, trying to follow his hand with her hips. “How could I possibly say no?”

And with that, he slammed his fingers back into her, the heel of his hand slapping against her ass. She squealed and curled up, her thighs shaking and breath hitching. He pounded into her with his hand over and over again, making sure to rub her g-spot raw with every pass. She cried out, sobbing at him in her pleasure, and tried desperately to keep up with his fingers. But he was too fast, too rough, and she could do nothing but lie there and take it as he hammered her pussy over and over again.

“You like that, Princess?” he growled at her, his fingers digging deeper into her. “Hard and fast and _rough?_ Is that how your pussy likes it?”

“Yes! _Daddy!_ Oh, fuck, it feels so _good!”_ she cried out, lifting one of her knees up onto the bed to arch her back higher. She was so close, but she needed him deeper.

“Are you gonna cum, sweetness?”

_“Yes!_ Oh, fuck, _please_ , Daddy! Fuck me so good, make me cum!”

And just as she started to squeeze around his fingers, just as her belly started to flutter with the first pulses of orgasm, he pulled his hands away from her, his fingers dragging roughly out of her cunt. She gave a shriek and immediately turned her face around to glare at him, her hips straining back to try and catch his hands once more. But he was completely immovable, his face carved into a smug smirk.

“What the _fuck,_ Ben! I was about to cum!”

“Watch that mouth, little girl. Or I’ll find something better to occupy it,” he growled, his hand smacking down on her ass once again. She gasped, bucking under him, and pressed her face back into the bed. “You get to cum when I _say_ you get to cum, Kitten. Not one second before.”

She whimpered and laid still, waiting for him to continue as patiently as she was capable. When he sat there, not touching her, for a full minute, she whined and wiggled her hips invitingly. His hand smoothed down her backside, squeezing her cheek in his large hand.

“Tell me you understand, Kitten.”

She groaned, pressing her forehead into the blanket before looking back over her shoulder and nodding at him, trying to be as recalcitrant as possible. “I understand, Daddy.”

“There’s my good girl,” he murmured, letting his fingers sink back down into her heat once more. She moaned as she felt him brush through her slick lips. Two of his thick fingers dipped into her opening again and she cried out, straining back against his hand to take as much as she could. _“Fuck,_ I love how responsive you are, sweetheart,” he murmured, letting his fingers play with her sensitive clit.

He was torturing her again, working his fingers slow and lazy around her clit. He barely dipped his fingers inside of her grasping tightness before dragging them back out again, dragging out her pleasure and a whine to go with it. She was _not_ above asking - _begging_ \- for what she wanted.

“Please, don’t tease me, Daddy! _Please,_ fuck me hard. Make me cum!”

“Such a quick learner. You beg so _well,”_ he purred, his hand slamming into her once more. She squealed, hanging onto the bedding for dear life as he pummeled her pussy with his hand.

It was almost _painful_ how good it felt, how full she was of his fingers. How his digits seemed to rub and drag against all the best spots inside of her. She sobbed, the feeling too good for words. Ben dragging this out, stopping and starting again, getting her on the brink only to tear her pleasure away seemed to make her pleasure spike even higher than it was before.

“Please, it feels so good, Daddy! There!” she moaned, arching her back deeper to take everything. “Oh, it feels so _good!_ Oh, god, Daddy!”

He squeezed her clit between his fingers once more and she cried out, her thighs starting to shake and wobble with the effort of holding herself up and arched for him.

“Do you want to cum, baby?” he purred, slowly wiggling her clit between his fingers.

“Yes! Oh, please! _Please,_ let me cum, Daddy!” she moaned, feeling herself on the edge of delicious pleasure but trying to hold herself back. She didn’t want him to take his hands away again. She was willing to do _anything_ to cum all over his fingers.

“Kitten needs to cum _so bad_ , doesn’t she? I can _feel_ it,” he growled, his left hand going to town on her cunt while the fingers on his right drew achingly slow circles around her clit. She sobbed out a _yeah,_ her voice barely able to make the word at all. “You’re so wet, Kitten. I can feel your cunt _throbbing_ around my fingers. Tell me how bad you want to cum.”

“I...I-I-I _can’t_... Oh, god, Daddy! P...Please! Please let me cum! Please please pleasepleaseplease!” Whatever else she was trying to say was swallowed by her moaning, hitching, sobbing gasps.

“That’s it, sweet girl,” he said softly, leaning closer to her. “Daddy will take care of you. Just tell me what I want to hear.”

“Please!” she practically shrieked, clutching at anything in reach to keep herself grounded. “Please, let me cum! I wanna cum so bad, Daddy! I’ll be such a good girl! Please, _please_  let me cum!”

“You are such a good girl, Kitten. Do you want to cum, baby?”

“Yes!” she cried out desperately, her whole body starting to shudder and clench. She didn’t know how much longer she could hold herself back.

“Then what are you waiting for? Cum for me, Kitten,” he growled, his low, soft voice in complete contrast to the way his fingers suddenly started to knead and press against her hard little clit. He swirled against her hard and fast, rougher than she was expecting, and she screamed raggedly as he practically tore her orgasm from her.

She sobbed her way through it, her whole body shaking and pulsing as she came. She flooded his hands with an _embarrassing_ amount of wetness, his fingers squelching as he thrust into her mercilessly.

It felt like it went on forever, her cunt throbbing and pulsing as she drenched him with cum. He crooned to her softly, though she didn’t quite have the wherewithal to understand him. His low voice hummed to her about how _good_ she was, how _sweet,_ how _tight_ her good little pussy felt for him. When she couldn’t take it anymore, she collapsed against his thighs, moaning and sobbing against the bed as she shuddered. He, blessedly, took his fingers from her overworked clit, but he kept his left hand making slow laps in her cunt, his thick fingers lazily dragging in and out of her. She shivered and whined, her clit twitching with the aftershocks of pleasure as it sought relief.

“You did so well, Princess,” he said softly, his right hand reaching over to brush her hair from her face. She moaned softly, nuzzling her cheek against his hand. “Such a sweet little thing. Are you ready to do something for me now, Kitten?”

She smiled and nodded, sighing softly in her euphoric haze. “Anything for you, Daddy.”

“Get down on your knees and open your mouth for me, sweetheart.”

She slowly, clumsily, slid down onto the floor between his knees. When she looked up to him, he was quickly pushing his jeans down around his hips and pulling his _very_ hard cock out, the tip swollen and almost purple. He was drooling an obscene amount of precum and she opened her mouth and leaned forward, more than ready for another taste of him.

“Just like that, Kitten. So fucking perfect,” he groaned, his hand started to pull his cock at lightning speed. He placed on large hand on her cheek, holding her steady as he jerked his cock off into her face. “Stay right there. _Fuck,_ you’re so hot.”

It didn’t take him long, maybe a dozen or so strokes, before he was painting her lips and tongue with his thick, white spend. He groaned loudly, his eyes wide and blown out as he watched himself cum on her. It dribbled from her tongue, down her chin, splattering on her sweater. She moaned at the warm, wet feeling of him. His thumb traced from her cheek down to her chin, gathering his cum to press back into her mouth. She wrapped her lips around his thumb and eagerly sucked it clean, closing her eyes and moaning at the flavor as she swallowed him down. He gasped and she felt another thick splatter on her chest. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him, licking her lips once he pulled his finger free.

He looked so handsome on the edge of the bed, almost as blissed out and wrecked as she was from his own orgasm. He panted softly, his dick resting against his fly, and he tried to catch his breath. He leaned back on his elbows, smiling down at her. “God, you look so pretty like that.”

She gave him a giggle and a smile. She wiped the last of his cum from her mouth and leaned up, her hands on his thighs to steady herself as she gave him a slow, sloppy kiss. One of his hands cupped the back of her head, pressing his open mouth against hers for one blindingly beautiful moment.

She pulled back and smiled at him, sitting back onto her haunches. She pulled the neck of her sweater up and over her face to wipe the remaining stickiness off and reached over for her leggings. She pulled her torn panties off and tossed them aside, pulling her leggings on commando. She stood to wriggle into the tight material and she heard Ben groan desolately. She looked up at him, worried by the sound. He had his hands covering his face, his fingers digging into his scalp, but she could see one eye peeking out between his fingers. He looked absolutely mortified.

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Rey. _Fuck_!” He closed his eyes tight, shaking his head. “I am _so_ sorry. I really don’t know what got into me... I.. I didn’t mean to take it that far... I... _Fuck_!” 

He flopped himself back on the bed. He looked like the epitome of defeat. She sighed softly, shaking her head. What was she going to _do_ with this man?


	10. Chapter 9

Ben was a mess. He groaned into his hands, wishing he could just disappear into the bed, be swallowed up whole before he had to deal with the blowback from his terrible actions. How could he have been so bold? How could he have taken advantage of her like that? This was a game. This wasn’t _real._  She didn’t actually want to _be_ with him that way, it was just for show. And he’d fucked everything up.

Just like he always did.

Ben wasn’t paying any attention to anything outside of his own inner turmoil, so when he felt the mattress dip beside him and then the warmth of her body lying next to his he almost jumped out of his skin.

She laid on her side next to him, her small arms wrapping around him gently as she pulled him against her. He went without a fight, completely unsure of what was going on.

“You’ve never done anything like that before, have you, Ben?” she asked softly, her hand starting to card through his hair. He couldn’t speak, could only shake his head no as he swallowed thickly. He rolled over onto his side, facing her, and she pressed his face against her breasts. She had taken off her sweater at some point and he was face first in her soft cleavage, only covered in a pink, lacy bralette.

“Shh, it’s alright,” she murmured as he started to shiver in her arms. “It’s natural to feel strange, empty and guilty afterward.” He took in a shaky breath and nuzzled his face into her lacy bosom. One of her hands glided soothingly up and down his back, between his shoulder blades. Her smooth, slow breaths and even heartbeat against his cheek started to soften his ragged edges, helping him to calm down.

“I’m sorry, Rey,” he murmured against her skin. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. To take advantage of you.”

She hummed to him softly as she slowly combed his hair with her fingers. “You didn’t. You didn’t hurt me. Or do anything I didn’t want you to. Don’t be sorry, Ben. _I’m_ sorry I put you in that position. If anyone took advantage, it was me.” 

He shook his head, humming negatively. How could it possibly be _her_ fault? She wasn’t supposed to be here for his despicable desires. His fingers were absently working their way under the lace of her bra, fingers inching too close to the soft flesh of her breast when it hit him.   

He was _paying_ her to spend time with him here. She wasn’t some kind of sex worker. What if she was only going along with this because she was afraid of not getting paid? He stiffened and slowly pulled his fingers from her skin, hoping against hope that she hadn’t noticed where he had been heading.

Rey wasn’t some throwaway escort. She was worth more than this. Deserved better than _him._ He swallowed thickly and sat up, avoiding her gaze. 

“I’ve.. uh. I think I have an extra shirt. If you need.” He tried to sound as detached and professional as possible. Well, as much as he could be to a woman who still smelled like his sex. God, he was _such_ a fucking pervert for even noticing that. 

He turned away from her, rifling through his old drawers for anything she could cover up with. That fucking sweater was a lost cause. He’d just have to buy her another one. She didn’t say a word as she stood from the bed, but he could hear her moving around the room. Probably trying to put herself back together. He pulled out an old plaid shirt and shook it out after giving it the sniff test. Seemed fine. He turned back to her, keeping his eyes on the ground, and held out the shirt to her. She took it wordlessly, too.

He’d fucked this up _so_ bad.

He took a moment to himself, to compose his mind and try to straighten his hair as best he could. When he finally turned back to Rey, she had his shirt on and was tying the ends in a knot around her torso. It showed off her tight little body to perfection, the tiniest stretch of belly showing between the knot and the top of the leggings. It gave him an unhindered view of her hips that the oversized sweater had hidden. He swallowed and looked away, hoping she hadn’t noticed his elevator eyes. He was such a creep.

She took a deep breath as if to steady herself, before stepping forward and taking his hand with a smile. He gave her the ghost of a smile back and they walked out of his old bedroom together.

As they walked back into the living room it was obvious that his family had been speaking in hushed voices. They shut up quickly when he and Rey entered the room. His mom gave them a small smile. “Everything alright now, sweetheart?”

He just nodded and sat down heavily on the couch. Rey sat on his lap almost delicately. She must be sore. He _knew_ he’d gone too hard on her.

“Good. That’s good.” Leia seemed to be at a loss for words. That was definitely a first for his mother.

Luke looked over at them with a strange smile. “Well, while you two were back there having sex, it started to snow.” Ben stiffened, eyes wide, one hand digging into the couch.

“For _fuck’s_ sake, Luke!” His mother sounded mortified.

“What? We all heard them,” he said, matter-of-factly. Then he looked right at Rey. “You’re very loud in bed, my dear. I’m not sure if you’re aware.”

Ben let his eyes slowly drift to Rey, unsure of how to proceed. She was blushing rather attractively. “Sorry,” she murmured, looking down at her hands.

“Luke, I swear to _God_.”

“What? You wanted me to tell them it was snowing!”

“I _didn’t_ want you to mention the sex!”

“I don’t see what the problem is? It’s just sex. They’d have to think we were deaf if we didn’t hear them having sex.”

“I wish I _were_ deaf," came Han’s despondent answer.

“That’s rather hypocritical of you. I distinctly remember being stuck in that ugly old RV with you two for the entire summer the year before Ben was born. I can’t even count the number of times I had to hear sex in the back of the camper while I was driving.”

“That was different! We were married! And you neither of us is your child!”

“But Leia _is_ my sister. Did you think I wanted to hear my _sister_ moan your name all night long, Han?”

Leia looked up at the ceiling and mumbled “Lord, save me from this family,” under her breath. After taking a deep breath and pasting a serene smile on her face, she started again, diving right in to interrupt her husband and brother who were still arguing about who made more sex noises in the Falcon. “The _point_ your uncle is so lovingly butchering is that It’s coming down too hard and fast for you to be able to drive home. We think it would be best if you stayed the night.”

“Absolutely not.” He didn’t even bother waiting to hear more. He wasn’t staying here if he didn’t have to. A little snow wouldn’t stop him from driving back to the city, he’d just drive slower if he had to.

His mother frowned at him. “I’m serious, Ben. It’s already starting to pile up out there.”

“It’ll be fine.”

His father’s voice took over, startling Ben. He was sure that the man was trying to will himself dead in the corner of the room. “Ben. Be reasonable. There’s no way Rey’s Tempo is going to make it on these roads.”

That stalled him a bit. He forgot that Rey drove an absolute piece of shit. He looked over at her and she shrugged.

“It’s fine,” she picked at a string hanging from his shirt absently, not looking back at him. “I’m sure I can make it.”

Ben looked up just in time to see his mother frown at him in a calculated way. “If you two live together, why did she bring her own car?”

He gaped at her for a moment, at a complete loss. He had _no_ idea how to respond to that. It didn’t make sense that they took different cars. Thankfully, Rey piped up before he took too much time to sputter.

“I had to pick my car up from the shop on the way in, and we decided it would make more sense for me to just continue up here rather than turn back around and drop it off at home.”

That made a lot of sense. She was _really_ good at this improv thing. Ben nodded dumbly along with her.

“You should have just left that piece of garbage wherever it was. There is  _no way_ it’s going to make it back to the city in this weather.”

Rey gave his father a perturbed little frown and Ben glared at Han for being such a jackass. Even if the old man did have a point. There was no way he could let her drive home in a snowstorm in that piece of junk car. He hugged his arms around her tightly, pulling her back against his chest.

“Well, I guess we’re not driving anywhere if the weather is really that bad. We can stay here.”

She looked up at him, her eyes shining as they darted between his. “It’s okay, Ben,” she said softly so only he could hear. “We don’t have to stay.”

He reached up impulsively and caressed her cheek with his knuckles. “We’re staying, Kitten. And that’s final.”

She gave him a faint smile but nodded all the same. He gathered her tightly in his arms and hugged her against his chest. He may never have the opportunity to hold her like this again, especially with the way he had treated her earlier. It was selfish and stupid, but he could pretend all he wanted in front of his parents. She tucked her little face into the crook of his neck, her nose almost snuggling against his throat. It was _so easy_ to pretend that all of this was real.

He gently rubbed his hand up and down her back. “Is there anything you need out of your car, Kitten?”

She shook her head, lifting her face to look up at him. “Nope. I left all our toys at home. I didn’t think we’d be staying the night.” She gave him a saucy smile and he tried not to blush.

“Are you going to be able to make it through the night without anything to play with, sweetheart?” he asked with a grin.

She winked at him. The _minx_ winked at him. “I’m sure we can improvise. Do you have any old ties you could use on me?”

Jesus. This woman was going to be the _death_ of him. He swallowed thickly but nodded. “I’m sure we can find something.”

Rey settled back against him again, snuggling into his chest. It made his heart swell a little and he had to remind himself - yet _again_ \- that this wasn’t real. She wasn’t his girlfriend. She was only here at all because he was paying her. This was supposed to be a professional relationship.

He rubbed her back gently and she yawned. The biggest, cutest yawn he had ever laid his eyes on. He couldn’t help but chuckle and look down at her. “Are you sleepy, Kitten? You’ve had a big day.”

She hummed softly at him and nodded, her eyes barely open.

“That’s alright, baby girl. You go ahead and rest.”

She smiled up at him sleepily and caressed his cheek with one of her small hands. Her fingers were so warm and he felt the ghost of her touch even after her hand fell back to her lap.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

He languished in the moment with her, watching her blink drowsily against his chest. In all of his wildest dreams, he never would have imagined that this kind of situation would be the most intimate. Holding her like that wasn’t even erotic and yet it still sent a thrill through him at the amount of trust she must have in him. She’d allowed him into the most private of moments with her, the most private of _places._

Then his mother cleared her voice in that way she did when she was angry and needed your attention. It completely ruined the moment. He glanced up at her, worry starting to slowly eat away any happy feelings he’d started to accumulate.

“Before you take a nap, Rey, I was wondering if you can help me with something in the kitchen for a moment?”

That made Rey sit up a bit straighter. She rubbed her eyes a bit and nodded, standing up from his lap.

Ben stood up, too. There was no way he was going to inflict his mother on Rey by herself. He put his hand on the small of her back and they took a step toward the kitchen.

“Alone, if you don’t mind, Rey.”

Oh. This wasn’t good. Rey turned her face to him, frowning. _What does this mean_ was the clear question on her face, but he didn’t have an answer for her. Not one that was good, at any rate. But he nodded. He leaned down to kiss her cheek but whispered to her instead.

“I’m sure it’s fine.”

She nodded, then turned to follow Leia into the kitchen.

Ben watched her go, swallowing thickly as he sat himself down on the couch again slowly. He had a bad feeling about this.


	11. Chapter 10

Rey sent Ben one last nervous glance before moving toward the kitchen. Alone. She went slowly, dragging out the moment as long as she could. Something was up. Leia must know that they were lying. She bit her lip. How could she talk her way out of this?

She trudged into the kitchen. Leia was sitting at the bar, writing something down on a pad of paper.

“Shut the door,” she said sternly, not bothering to look up while she wrote. Rey gulped and did as she was told.

“Is... Is anything wrong, Mrs. Solo?” 

Leia did look up at that. She gave Rey a soft, almost sad smile. “Something is most _definitely_ wrong, my dear. But not with you.” She stood up and walked over to Rey, reaching out to take her hands. “I think you should call the police, Rey. I haven’t yet since it should be your decision. But I strongly recommend you do.”

Rey’s eyes widened as she looked down at the older woman. She shook her head. Call the cops? On Poe? She couldn’t do that.

“I know it’s a scary idea, but I’ve known men like that before. Rey, it’s not going to stop - _he’s_ not going to stop - until you do something about it.”

“I… I _can’t_ .” Oh, how was she going to explain _this_? Poe was going to have a field day when he heard about the aftermath.

Leia just nodded. She smiled at Rey rather sadly again. “I know. I’m not going to push you. But you should think about it seriously.” She let go of one of Rey’s hands and led her over to the kitchen island. “I have some information for you.”   

Rey frowned in confusion. “Information?” 

Leia nodded. “About abuse. And assault.”

Oh, dear sweet baby Jesus. What had she gotten herself into?

“It’s important to understand that the types of relationships that rely on one person forcing the other to do things that they don’t want to do is assault, Rey. It’s abusive. If you say no - and mean _no_ \- and they do it anyway, it’s a crime.”

Rey shook her head again, opening her mouth to speak, but Leia cut her off. “Please, Rey. You don’t have to explain anything. Just listen. A relationship should be about love and respect and affection. It should never be about power and pain. I don’t know what kind of… arrangement,” she almost spat the word out, her face morphing into a look of disgust. “You may have had with your Professor, but it was wrong of him to do _anything_ with you.”

“It’s not like that, Mrs. Solo.”

She shook her head. “But it _is,_ Rey. It wouldn’t have mattered if you _wanted_ him to do those things to you. He’s in a position of power over you and it’s wrong. I would bet good money that it’s against the school’s policy, as well.”

Rey just nodded mutely. She didn’t know what to make of this wonderful, courageous, loving woman. She was _nothing_ like what she thought Ben’s family would be like. Nothing like any mother-figure Rey had ever met before.

“So. I wrote down some numbers for you. You don’t have to call any of them, you don’t have to talk to anyone you don’t want to. But I think you should have them.” Leia handed her the piece of paper she had been writing on earlier. It had several numbers written on it. “These two are anonymous hotlines, this one is the sexual assault hotline,” she pointed to the top number, labeled RAINN. “And this one is for the domestic violence hotline,” she pointed to the one with SAFE in the number. “I’ve put the number to my personal lawyer on here as well. Please call her if you need anything. Don’t worry about the price, I’ll take care of anything you need. And the last number is for a shelter in Ben’s neighborhood for battered women.”

Rey raised one hand up to her mouth, covering her face as she tried to force herself not to cry. She was _not_ going to cry.

“I want you to know that I’m here for you, Rey. Whatever you need. I’m here and I want to help you. No questions asked.”

Rey just nodded, keeping her eyes on the note. If she looked up at Leia she was going to lose it.

“Even... Even if it’s about Ben. Even then, do you hear me, Rey?” Leia’s voice went soft, maternal in a way Rey had never heard before. Not directed at herself, anyway. “Does he make you happy, Rey? He doesn’t… _do_ anything that you don’t want? He doesn’t hurt you?”

Oh, _that_ ripped sob from her. There was no stopping the tears now. She flicked her eyes back up to Leia as she tried to physically hold the sound in with her hand on her mouth.

“Oh, _Rey_.” Suddenly, Leia’s arms were around her and she was pulling Rey’s head down toward her shoulder. “Oh, sweetheart. It’s alright. Darling, you don’t have to go home with him. You can stay here with Han and me.”

“It’s not!” She gasped out, having a hard time talking through the sudden shower of tears. “It’s not true! None of it!” She shook her head, but Leia just held her tighter.

“Shhhh, sweety. It’s alright. I have you, honey. It’s okay, I won’t let him or anyone hurt you.”

“Please..” Her breath hitched with a sob and she couldn’t seem to talk right. “It’s not like that! Mrs. Solo, it’s not.”

Leia pulled back, her hands going to Rey’s face. She cupped the girl’s wet cheeks and gave her a soft smile. “I’ll take care of everything.”

“It’s not real, please listen to me!” But her words were so ragged, so breathless and sobbing, that even _Rey_ couldn’t understand what she was trying to say.

“Do you want me to send him away? Would it be easier to talk if he were out? I can send him to get some wood for the fire? That’ll take him at least thirty minutes.”

When Rey couldn’t get a handle on her emotions enough to answer, Leia made her way to the kitchen door to send Ben off on some wild-goose errand. Rey stood quickly and threw herself in front of the door. She held up her hands to ward Leia off. 

“Please!” she gasped out, barely reining in her sobs. “Leia. Stop. It’s fake.” She gulped down a breath, trying to calm herself. “It’s fake.”

Leia gave her a confused frown, shaking her head. “Darling? What’s fake?”

“Everything.” Rey bit her lip, _hard,_ trying to control herself. “None of it’s real.”

“Rey? I don’t understand.”

“It’s fake! Ben and I? Fake. The fight with Poe? Fake? It’s all _fake_!”

“Rey, darling. I’m going to need you to calm down and explain this to me. Slowly.”

Leia led her back to the island and pressed her into one of the stools there. She walked over to the sink and ran a fresh tea towel under the tap. Once she had it sufficiently rung out, Leia brought it over to Rey. She tilted the girl’s face toward her and gently ran the cool cloth over Rey’s tear-stained skin. Rey sat there, dumbly, basking in the maternal attention. When Leia was satisfied, she went back to the sink to give the cloth another rinse and wring before bringing it back to Rey and laying it across the back of her neck. Leia sat down opposite Rey and took one of Rey’s hands in both of her own.

“Now. Explain.” Leia’s voice wasn’t _quite_  as maternal sounding as it was before.

Rey sniffled, finally able to breath properly. She nodded, looking down at their interlocked hands. She couldn’t look this lovely woman in the eyes when she broke the woman’s heart.

“Ben and I aren’t together. It’s all a lie.” She swallowed and cleared her throat, unsure of how to continue. “We’ve been talking through text for a little while, but today was the first time we’ve met in person.”

“You’re not living together?”

Rey shook her head mutely.

“And what about Poe?”

“He’s my friend’s boyfriend. He works at my university, but he would _never_ take advantage of a student like that.”

Leia sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “Oh, thank _God_.”

“I’m so sorry I lied to you, Leia. I’m so sorry.” She cut herself off, starting to cry again.

“No, none of that. I need you to calm down, Rey.” Leia started rubbing Rey’s hands gently. “Why did you two lie about this?”

How could she tell Leia that her son _wanted_ to cause a scene? That he paid Rey? She couldn’t break the woman’s heart like that!

“I think Ben was just nervous and lonely?” She _knew_ that wasn’t true. But she couldn’t very well tell Leia the _truth._

“So, why are you telling me this now?” She looked skeptical at Rey’s explanation but didn’t question it further.

“You’ve been so k...k-kind!” Rey whimpered, fresh tears falling. “You’ve been so welcoming and I just.. I _can’t_.”

Leia nodded solemnly and wiped a tear away. “It’s alright, sweetheart. But tell me,” she said softly, leaning close and whispering conspiratorially. “Why _aren’t_ you and Ben dating?”

That caught Rey so completely off guard that she didn't know how to react. She blinked and shook her head. “I’m sorry. What did you say?”

Leia just gave her a soft, indulgent smile. “The chemistry between the two of you is incredible. You obviously care, or you wouldn’t be telling me this, or be here with him. And I would say that it looks like the feeling is mutual. So, why are you two only friends?”

Rey opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She must have looked like a dying fish, but she couldn’t make her brain engage. “I... We’re not… I don’t think he’s into me that way.” Was the only thing she could seem to come up with.

“Oh, honey, Ben doesn’t look at you like a guy who isn’t interested. And he doesn’t invite girls to come to dinner with us _ever_ ," Leia said with a mischievous smile. “He’s just like his father that way. But he’s also shy. If you want something, my advice is to reach out and take it when you can.”

Rey stared, completely overwhelmed. Ben had been right about one thing. His mother was _definitely_ a meddler.

But Leia must have picked up on her discomfort because she smiled at her again and patted her cheek. “Alright. I won’t push. Let’s just go back out there and sit down and pretend like everything is normal? Have a nice family visit?”

“Mrs. Solo-”

But Leia cut her off. “None of that. It’s Leia. And I’m not going to argue about it. Go back out there and play your part for the others. The secret is safe with me.”

Meddler or not, Ben’s mother was a goddamned _angel._ She nodded tearfully and stood, pulling the tea towel from her neck to wipe her face off once more.

“Do you need some time?”

Rey shook her head. “I’ll be fine.” She sniffled then used a paper towel to blow her nose. Her being teary might sell her story to the others just a bit more. She took a deep breath and then made her way back out to the living room. When Ben turned to her, he gave her a questioning look. But she just ducked her head, refusing to meet his gaze. She didn’t know what she would tell him, but she didn’t want to say anything about it _now._

She walked over to him and leaned down to kiss his cheek, but stayed on her feet. “I think I’m going to lay down for a bit, kay Daddy?”

He frowned up at her and made as if to stand. “Do you want me to-” She cut him off with a shake of her head and her hand on his chest pressing him back to the couch.

“I’m fine,” she whispered, giving him a shaky smile. “Just need to lay down.”

He didn’t seem to like that answer, but he kept his seat all the same. Which is more than Rey could have asked for. She gave him a lingering caress on his cheek - one she _probably_ shouldn’t feel so sentimental about - and left for the small bedroom Ben had taken her to earlier.

The room was a bit of a mess, thanks to their earlier activities. She made a distasteful face as she picked up her ruined sweater. What on earth had she been thinking? She had done some things that she had _never_ thought of doing on a job before. She wasn’t sure what that said about her.

She tossed the sweater to the side and flumped down on the bed face first. This day was turning into a disaster. Nothing that she had done was working. And now, Leia knew the whole plan! If Rey were being honest with herself, she’d admit that Leia probably hadn’t bought the whole thing anyway.

What was she doing here? She’d never gotten so personally invested in a job like this before. Never felt guilty about lying to someone’s parents. Never cried on anyone’s mother. Never felt so _attracted_ to a client before. She buried her face in the pillow, but it smelled just like him. Ben. What was it about Ben that made everything so… different? Rey didn’t know. But she knew that he was different.

Rey pulled her face from the pillow and punched it with a deep frown. She wasn’t like this! She wasn’t some emotional teenager, giggling and falling for the dreamy guy who didn’t want anything to do with her. She was better than this.

What was she going to do about this situation with Ben? That was all she could think about, staring at the walls of his childhood room, under sheets that smelled like him. If she breathed deeply enough, she could still smell the scent of sex in the room. She tossed and turned, but sleep eluded her, even with how exhausted she was. Spent both physically and emotionally. She was going to have to come up with some kind of plan, some way to salvage this situation. And soon.


	12. Chapter 11

Ben sat in the living room, making inane conversation with his parents and uncle for about as long as he could stand it. His knee jiggling, his hands clenched tightly together. He didn’t get along with them, didn’t share their interests or ideas or views. He was never any good at small talk. And he had only ever felt awkward and lonely with his family for as long as he could remember. 

_This_ was why he had brought Rey with him. For the mundanity. For the questions. While she had been out here with him he had been able to distract himself from actually interacting with his family. Now that she wasn’t available, he was at a loss as to how to deal with them.

When he couldn’t take it any longer, he started to stand. “I should probably-” 

“She’s fine. Sit down, Ben.” 

His mother’s voice always did something to him. Always made him shut up, sit down, and listen. He sunk back into the couch with a _fwump_ and frowned deeply. He sat there in agitation for another ten minutes before trying to stand once more. His mother’s glare was enough to send him back to the couch again with another aggrieved sigh.

He _needed_ to be with Rey. He didn’t fully understand why, but he _needed_ to make sure Rey was alright. It was killing him by slow degrees to sit out here and pretend like everything was alright after the way she had looked when she’d walked out of the kitchen behind his mother. Something was wrong and he needed to make sure she was okay.

Another interminable amount of minutes slipped by, him answering questions with monosyllabic grunts. His eyes were constantly drawn to the hallway with every sound, hoping to see Rey walk through looking her normal, cheery self.

He almost jumped out of his seat when he felt his mother nudge him with a wine glass. He gave her a confused look when she held the glass out to him. She just smiled and winked. He took the glass from her and drank from it deeply, much deeper than the vintage deserved. But it helped soothe his nerves and he gave his mother an appreciative smile.

By the time he’d almost finished his second glass, he felt much better. Things were just a bit warm and fuzzy, but at least he wasn’t about to have a panic attack about Rey. Pretty little Rey, asleep on his bed. The thought made him grow even warmer. He wondered what she looked like when she was asleep. How her pretty lips would pout as she dreamed.  The thought of her lips made him remember how they’d felt when they had kissed at dinner. Or how they’d looked when she’d had his dick in her mouth. Or when he’d cum on her face.

He imagined her asleep on his bed, nude, completely spread out on her stomach. The sheets slipping down just enough to show off her round bottom, her peachy little cunt peeking through. He shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

Those kinds of thoughts were leading him to a dangerous place. Ben looked up just in time to see Luke giving him a smug, knowing smile. He glared at the man and quickly looked away, draining the rest of the wine in his glass. The last thing he needed was Luke’s judgment, especially on a relationship that wasn’t even real.

He got all the way through the third glass of wine before he couldn’t take it anymore. Couldn’t stand sitting out in the living room, staring at his parents, watching Luke and Han argue about who did what better in the Good Ole Days. He had reached peak Skywalker and he just couldn’t _handle_ it anymore. He stood, ignoring his mother’s sharp look.

“I’m gonna… not sit out here anymore.” It was the only thing he could think of to say. He shrugged, it was true, regardless of how it made his mother feel. Then he set down his empty wine glass and walked out of the room and down the hall toward his old bedroom. Walking was a little swimmy, but he didn’t mind so much. With every step he took, it brought him closer to the only person in the house he actually wanted to spend time with.

He walked into his room quietly, gently shutting the door behind him. The lights were off and the sun had started to go down, so it was dark in the room. He kicked off his shoes and padded over to the bed. Rey was laying in his bed, hair fanned out on his pillow, little hand clutching at the sheets pulled around her shoulders. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen before, lying there in his bed. It made a feeling of possessiveness bubble up in his chest, made him want to take her right then and there. He pushed the feeling aside and reached out to gently caress her cheek instead.

She sighed and nuzzled against his hand, a small smile tugging at her mouth, and her eyes opened to look up at him. It took him completely by surprise and he would have pulled away if she hadn’t looked so perfect smiling up at him.

He knelt down next to the bed. “You’re supposed to be asleep, Rey.” His voice was playfully admonishing, flirtatious in a way he hadn’t intended.

She closed her eyes again and smiled deeper. “Sorry, Daddy,” she said with a huge yawn. That word sent a pulse through his body, and he had to fight off a moan at the memory of her calling him that while he spanked her. “I had a hard time falling asleep. I was almost there when you came in.”

He hummed softly, letting his thumb caress her cheek. “Then I should be the one apologizing.”

She shook her head, opening her eyes again. “It’s okay. Did you want to lay down too? I can scoot over?”

He shook his head. “I don’t want to bother you…”

She didn’t listen though, moving closer to the wall the bed was against. It didn’t leave a lot of room for him, they’d have to be _close._ His childhood bed had barely fit _him_ when he started gaining height. He couldn’t imagine it fitting _both_ of them very well. She looked at him so eager, and then her little hand reached out from under the blankets to him. How could he say no to that?

He quickly pulled his button up over his head and threw it onto the floor, not even giving a second thought to the implications of lying down with her. To hold her warm, sleepy body in his arms. It was just for show. Just in case someone walked in. It wasn’t because he _wanted_ to hold her. He kicked off his pants and slowly slid under the covers next to her, trying not to get too close to her as he stretched out beside her. She turned over onto her other side, letting him curl around her back. She fit him so well, her small body curling into his much larger one like they were made to fit together.

He fumbled with his arms a few moments, trying to figure out how to lay without touching her too much. He gave up quicker than he probably should have, slowly snaking his arm around her waist.

“Is this okay?”

She hummed at him sleepily, and he assumed that was a _yes_.

“Rey?”

“Yes, Daddy?”

God. That _word_ sent a sizzle through him and he fought off a shiver.

“What did you and my mother talk about in the kitchen? You seemed… upset, afterword.”

“Nothing important,” she mumbled, snuggling back closer to him. “Girl stuff. The tears were just for show.”

That didn’t make much sense. If they were talking about _girl stuff,_ then why would she need to cry? Things weren’t adding up. He slipped his hand lower on her belly, hiking her shirt up to swirl his thumb around her belly button.

“Don’t lie to me, Kitten.”

It was just a game. That’s what he kept repeating to himself even as he felt her hips wiggle against his. Even as he felt her sigh when his hand inched down to stroke into the waistband of her leggings. It was just a game. But the game made it easier for him to ask, to get to what he needed to know.

She curled up a bit tighter in his arms and huffed a sigh. Obviously irritated that he didn’t let her get away with her non-answer. “She wanted to give me information about assault and abuse. Cause of Poe,” was her quiet response.

“And that made you cry?” he asked softly, letting his fingers draw soft shapes on her stomach.

“I’ve… I’ve never had anyone stop and _care_ before,” was her quiet response. It broke his heart to hear her say that.

“I’m sure you have people in your life that care about you, Rey.”

He felt her shrug and it tugged at his heart more. “Not like that. Not like _family._ I have friends or whatever.”

“I’m sorry. Did they pass away?”

Another shrug, She was quiet for a long time and Ben didn’t want to push her.

“I don’t actually know,” she said softly. “I don’t know who they are.” He stilled his hand and waited. It took her a few moments to finish. “My parents left me at a fire station when I was a toddler. I don’t really remember them.”

That possessive bubble in his chest just about burst. His arm tightened around her of its own will. How could anyone leave a _child_ like that? No. Not just a child. How could anyone leave _Rey_?? He would find them. He would hunt them down and find them and _force_ them to make amends.

He stilled himself and took a deep breath. Dear God, where had _that_ thought come from? That wasn’t Ben, that wasn’t how he was. But there was just something about Rey that made him want to protect her, hold her and keep her safe. Rey was _special._ Even Ben, as oblivious as he was, could see that she was special.

“You’re not alone, Rey,” he murmured, his voice husky, his hand tight against her belly.

She turned around a bit and he could see her smile at him. “Neither are you.”

He didn’t know what to say. He had felt so alone for so long. He never felt like he _fit_ with his family. He wasn’t loud or obnoxious like them. And he never made friends easily. Until Rey, anyway. He could say that, right? That he and Rey were friends? God, he hoped so.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. He tried to subtly press his nose against her hair, God, he was such a _creep_. He couldn’t help himself, though. He was selfish and he knew it, but he let her warmth and her sweet scent lull him to sleep.

* * *

Ben woke up blearily to a dark room and a soft, warm body pressed tightly to his own. He smiled against smooth skin, his hands flattening out against her back to press her even closer. Her face was pressed into the side of his neck and he heard her huff a sigh as his hand slipped down her back to cup a firm, nude behind.

He felt her sigh and he skated his lips up her throat to her mouth. He sighed against her lips, just enjoying the feeling of hers against his for a moment before he kissed her languidly. She lifted her thigh over his and Ben could _feel_ the heat from between her thighs.

He moaned against her soft mouth and rolled them over, slotting his hips right between hers. Right where that delicious heat was calling to him. Ben’s hips bucked, his boxers somehow too much between them and not enough at the same time. She moaned when she felt the hard length of him press into her and Ben took advantage of her open mouth to plunder her with his tongue.

His right hand crept up from its hold around her waist, sliding under her - no, it was _his_ \- shirt to cup one of her supple breasts. She was so _tiny_ in his hands, and so responsive. She arched against his touch, her nipple peaking under his thumb as it grazed over the lace of her bralette. She mewled in his mouth and he swallowed the sound eagerly, his hips jerking against hers again as he squeezed that delightful breast.

Ben kissed his way back down her throat, letting his teeth drag and nip against her pulse point. Her fingers curled into his hair, pulling his face tighter to her collarbone as he flicked his thumb back and forth across her nipple. She was writhing beneath him, her hips undulating with his almost obscenely.

He needed to taste her. He shoved the shirt and bralette up frantically, exposing her little breasts to the air - and his mouth. When he latched his lips around her nipple, she gasped his name, and it sent heat straight to his cock. He thrust against her urgently, feeling her hitched inhale as he pushed her up the bed a bit. He lathed his tongue against the sweet puckered tip before sucking it into his mouth again, pulling at it almost roughly, the hot suction of his mouth relentless against her delicate flesh.

She _moaned_ his name then and it was everything Ben ever needed. He moved to the other breast, fawning over it just the same, and this time her moan almost made him cum right there.

“ _Daddy!_ Oh, please!”

Ben was _lost._ One of his hands slipped inelegantly down her body, searching for that hot wetness he knew was waiting just for him. He sunk a finger past her curls and deep into her cunt, slipping in easily. She was _so_ fucking wet. 

“Such a naughty little Kitten,” Ben growled against her breast, his eyes flicking up to Rey’s. “So wet for Daddy.” 

He thrust his finger into her, fast and hard just how he knew she liked it. She moaned and arched against him, her hands pulling at his hair desperately as he suckled at her breasts. It was so perfect, it was heaven, having Rey in his arms, warm and sleepy and so very aroused. For him. For her Daddy.

He slipped a second finger inside and felt her clench around him. He couldn’t  _wait_ to feel her tight pussy around his cock.

She was a sobbing, writhing creature of pleasure beneath him and Ben had the overpowering urge to fuck her into the mattress. To fuck his sweet little Kitten senseless. To fuck her so hard, so good, so long that she would permanently smell like his cum. He wanted _everyone_ to know who she belonged to. It was so darkly masculine and possessive, but he couldn’t care when he had her tight little cunt around his fingers.

He could feel her pulsing around him, felt her arching and reaching for that cliff of pleasure, and he maneuvered his palm to slap against her clit with every thrust. She cried out and tugged harder on his hair, bringing his lips up to hers once more to devour. He kissed her deeply, messily. He sucked her tongue into his mouth and she moaned against his lips.

Her hands fell from his hair to his chest and Ben shuddered to think of her fondling him the way that he had her own breasts. Her little hands pressed against him and he groaned at the feeling of her fingers sinking into his skin.

“Ben!” She gasped as he kissed the corner of her lips and trailed down to her ear. He growled against her skin in response and she shivered in his arms. She was fucking _beautiful._

“Ben,” she sighed again, squirming below him. “Ben, wait..”

That made him pause. The hands on his chest weren’t caressing, they were _pushing._ Fuck! Ben sat back quickly, pulling his fingers from her with an obscene _schlurp._ He sat back on his heels, lifting his hands up above his head defensively.

“Sorry! Fuck! Rey, _sorry_!”

Rey was panting on the bed below him, his shirt hiked up around her shoulders, her leggings kicked off onto the floor in the middle of the night. She looked absolutely _ravished,_ her mouth red and swollen, her cheeks flushed, her hair a mess. Her breasts were covered in lovebites and hickies and so was her throat. He clenched his hands above his head, gulping thickly to try and tear his eyes from her divine body.

“I’m sorry, Rey. I. I don’t know.. I misread the signs. Fuck, I’m so fucking sorry.”  

She moved below him, pushing herself up on her hands. He scrambled back away from her on the bed and promptly fell off and onto the floor. The floor was safer, he wouldn’t fucking _maul_ Rey from the floor.

“Shit,” he muttered, searching hastily for his pants. He needed to not be so naked - so _vulnerable_ \- in front of her. “I’m such a fucking _idiot_.”

“Ben?” She sounded confused. He hazarded a glimpse her way as he pulled his jeans on roughly. She was crawling toward him on the bed. _Fuck_. He left his jeans unzipped, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. There was no way he was going to get them closed even if he wanted to.

The room was dark, the only light the moon shining through his window. He could clearly see her, though, the moonray splashing across her tan skin as she sat on her knees on his bed. She’d pulled her shirt down at some point and Ben thanked every god in existence that he didn’t have to try to have a conversation with her tits out.

“Ben? What was that..?”

She looked so confused, so unsure. It broke his heart to see that look on her face. He looked away from her, scrambling for some sort of explanation for why he had just tried to assault her in his childhood bed.

“I… I don’t know... I... Shit... I thought... I’m so fucking _stupid_.”

She pulled herself from the bed then, shaking her head and reaching out to him. He flinched back from her. The look of almost _betrayal_ on her face tore him in two inside.

She wouldn’t look at him now. _Fuck_. He’d ruined everything.

“It’s… okay. I understand, Ben.” She did smile up at him then. But it was a wane smile, the saddest look he’d ever seen on her face. “You were dreaming? Right?”

He nodded dumbly. If she wasn’t going to come up with his excuses for him, he was damned well going to let her.

“It’s okay,” she said again, like she was trying to convince herself. “It’s normal to be confused when you first wake up. You didn’t know it was me.”

He shook his head at that. He’d known _exactly_ who his lips had been caressing, who’s cunt he’d been stroking, whose breasts he’d been biting. He knew it was her. How could he not?

‘It’s fine, Ben.” She seemed to be picking up steam with this excuse of hers. “You don’t want someone like me, I understand. Really. I’m not offended or anything.”

_That_ caught his attention. “Why do you think I don’t want someone like you?” he asked quietly, his eyes trying to catch hers.

She shrugged and gave him that sad smile again. “It’s okay, Ben.” If she didn’t stop saying it was okay he was going to have a _fit_. “I understand. You don’t have to say it. And I won’t out you.”

It was his turn to be confused. “Rey, what are you talking about? What won’t you say?”

She finally looked at him then, frustration clear in her eyes. “That you’re _gay_ , you nerd!”

He was dumbfounded. Silent and still for way too long. How on _earth_ could she think he was _gay_? He came all over her face, all over her tits. He’d spanked and then fingered her! He’d spent most of the dinner in a state of intense arousal, couldn’t keep his hands from her. Couldn’t keep himself from kissing her and snuggling her close. If those weren’t clear signs of his attraction to her, he really didn’t know _what_ was.

“Rey,” he choked out after waiting far too long to reply. “Rey, I’m  _not_ gay. Why the hell do you think I’m gay?”

That caught her by surprise. She blinked up at him for a long moment. “You… You said… You told me that you weren’t interested in my ‘type’. And your family is so nice and caring, I thought the only reason you needed my help was that you hadn’t come out yet?”

He thought back to their text conversations, desperately trying to think of something he could have said that would make her think that. Then it hit him. He laughed. If he didn’t laugh, he’d cry. This whole thing was so ridiculous.

“Oh, my God. Rey? I thought you were a _guy_!”

She shook her head. “But I’m not a guy? Why would you think I was a guy?”

“Because you’re a mechanic! And you said your name was Rey! What else was I supposed to think?”

She frowned at him with that, her cute little face scrunching up with offense. “Girls can be mechanics just  _fine_ , thank you very much! And it’s Rey with an ‘e’!”

“You say that like it’s a thing. Girls aren’t named Rey, regardless of the vowel!”

“Well, _I_  am!” she said indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Trust me, Rey,” he said with a grin. “I’m aware you’re a girl. Woman. Lady, I mean. _Fuck_ .” He ran a hand over his face. He was making a complete _ass_ of himself. Of this whole situation.

“So… Um…” Oh, god, he’d made this whole thing worse somehow. Made it weird and awkward. “Were you… just dreaming, then? Just now?”

He shook his head, staring into her eyes with an intensity he couldn’t hide.

“Did… Did you know it was me..?”

“Yes, Rey,” he practically growled. Her breath hitched and he could swear he could see her eyes dilate, even in the dark.

“I knew, too,” she said softly. “That it was you.” Her eyes flicked back up to his again and he could see her cheeks stained pink. They stood there like that for an interminable amount of time. Each too afraid to move, but both wanting so badly. “I knew, when I kissed you. When I touched you. When I let you touch me. I knew.”

He inhaled sharply at that. She knew. And she let him do it. God, he wanted her so badly. She  _knew_. Did she want him, too? He took a step toward her, reaching out with his hands for her. But then he stopped. She knew. And then she stopped him. Why did she stop him? Maybe she _didn’t_ want him?

Maybe he was a fucking fool.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how super late this is. All I can say is I'm sorry. I had hoped to have had this story finished before I finished posting chapters, obviously, this didn't happen.
> 
> This is the last real chapter, the next one will be an epilogue. Also. This is the longest chapter of this story so far. Part of why it took me so long to get this posted was because of length. The rest of the chapters have all be around 6 pages, this one topped out at 15.5 pages. Fucking monster. I ALMOST split it in have and left you on a cliff, but roksed talked me down from that ledge, so make sure to thank her for keeping me from being cruel!
> 
> It's rather late here where I am and I have to wake up pretty early, so I'll do a deeper edit of this tomorrow. I promise I'll get to the comments as well, I just wanted to get this out before I go to bed!
> 
> Without further ado. Sex.

Rey watched Ben stop mid-stride in front of her, his hands outstretched toward her. She had been sure that he was going to embrace her once more, to kiss her in the same dizzying way he had when she had awoken in his arms. Why had he stopped?

She bit her lip and watched him drop his hands to his sides and clench his fists. He looked away from her as well. She wished she could read his mind. It had taken a lot of courage to say those things to him, to tell him that she knew it was him and she had wanted him to touch her. She flushed, wondering if she had stepped too far, if he didn’t want her like that.

But he had said he knew too. He had said it wasn’t because of a dream?

Rey’s head was spinning and she didn’t know what to do.

And then, like a lightning bolt, she remembered what his mother had told her about him.

_But he’s also shy. If you want something, my advice is to reach out and take it when you can._

Could she be so bold?

Who was she kidding? She’d already _been_ that bold, when she’d take him into her mouth in the bathroom, when she had begged for his fingers while he spanked her. Bold was _apparently_ Rey’s middle name. What did she have to lose?

She backed up the few steps to the bed. Without looking, she climbed onto it, sitting on her knees. She slid her palms down her bare thighs to grip her knees. She turned her eyes to his, making hers big and innocent looking. 

“Do you want me, Ben?” she asked softly, trying not to squirm on the bed.

He practically sputtered, turning back to look at her once more. “What?”

“Do you want to fuck me, Ben?” She made her voice clearer, wanted him to _know_ what she needed from him.

“I… I don’t… I’m not sure,” he stammered. She could clearly see his face breaking into a deep blush. The color was so stark against his pale skin.

“I want you to.” She bit her lip for effect, sending him what she hoped was a smoldering stare. “I want you to fuck me. I want you so bad, Daddy.” She slowly pushed her knees apart, opening herself up to him, his shirt hiking up around her hips as she forced her thighs wide.

The moment stretched out. Longer than she thought it should have. And now she was starting to feel ridiculous. Had she miscalculated? She _really_ had thought that he was falling into his role just as easily as she was filling out hers. Had she been wrong?

She was half a second from pretending she had been just joking. She had even opened her mouth and tried to conjure up a smile. But he stepped toward her. He reached out, oh so slowly, and took her chin in his hand, tipping her face further toward him. He had such a deep, intense look in his eyes and she couldn’t tear her gaze away.

“Say it again,” he said softly. She wasn’t sure what exactly he meant, and it must have shown on her face. “Tell me what you want.”

Her body heated up even more, her breath coming just a bit quicker. She bit her lip, trying to hold back her excitement. “Please fuck me, Daddy,” she asked him softly, trying to convey as much need as she could through her eyes.

He cupped her jaw in his large hand, gentle but still commanding. He practically growled at her as he leaned forward and stole her lips with his own. She sighed into the kiss, relaxing into his possessive embrace almost instantly. She felt something melt within herself, something that responded joyfully to the idea of not having to be in charge anymore. Not having to be the one always in control. It was fucking _freeing_ to let him take over.  

His hand left her face and gripped the collar of her - _his_ \- shirt. He bunched it in his fists, his mouth plundering hers mercilessly, and ripped it open. Buttons flew, skittering across the floor. She gasped into his mouth and he pressed his tongue in even deeper. He hastily shoved the shirt down her shoulders and she shrugged it off. One of his large hands skidded up her side to cup her breast through her bralette, the other tangled in her hair, pulling her head back further.

“Is this what you want, naughty little Kitten?” 

She shivered, his voice doing something warm to her insides, and nodded.

“Take this thing off,” he said, slipping his fingers beneath the band of her bralette. “And lay down on the bed.”

She pulled the stretchy lace up and over her head, tossing it to the floor, and flopped back onto the bed, scooching herself up closer to the pillows. Her whole body was alive with anxious, aroused nerves. It was _finally_ happening. She didn’t think it would, she thought it was just going to have to be a fantasy she indulged in later. But it was _happening._ Ben - Daddy - was going to fuck her. She took a long, slow breath to try and relax, her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

She felt him climb onto the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight, and she hitched a breath when his hand glided up the side of her calf.

“Don’t be shy, Kitten,” he hummed. His hands slipped to her outer thighs and then back down to her knees. He pushed her knees up and apart, making a space for himself between her thighs. “Daddy’s gonna take such good care of you.”

She moaned involuntarily at his words, her hips wriggling, searching for relief. His hands ran up the backs of her thighs to cup behind her knees.

“Can you stay still for me, Rey? Like a good girl?”

“Yes,” she sighed, willing her body to stay still and relax. The bed creaked as he shifted and suddenly she felt his lips on the inside of her thigh near her knee. She jumped, her eyes flying to him. She didn’t know why she felt so nervous, so full of anxious anticipation. It wasn’t like she was a _virgin,_ But everything felt new and real and _right_ in a way it never had before.

It took a massive amount of effort, but she kept herself still as his lips and tongue smoothed down first one thigh and then the other. He was teasing her, taking his time, trying to test her limits. She was determined to lay flat and take it. Like a good girl. _God_ , just the thought of him praising her like that was making her even wetter.

Finally, after what felt like forever, he was hovering over her. Right where she needed him, inches away from the heat of her. His eyes flicked up to hers.

“I’m gonna destroy this little pussy, Rey,” he murmured, his eyes dark and intense on hers .”Are you ready for that?” She nodded quickly, biting her lip. 

His hands gripped the backs of her thighs almost tightly before his thumbs traveled inward to pull her open. He leaned forward, she could feel his warm breath ghost against her skin. His pause above her was interminable, but finally, he dipped his face down to her. He looked her right in the eyes as he slicked his hot tongue through her, hot and wet and heavy, from her entrance all the way up to her clit. She gasped and bucked against his mouth, her thighs closing around his eyes involuntarily. He pulled her cunt open wider with his thumbs and repeated the action, his tongue taking in every inch of her in a slow, steady pull.

“Please, Daddy,” she mewled, her thighs starting to shake. “Please don’t tease me!”

He hummed against her and she jumped at the vibration. He closed his eyes then, fully focusing on tasting and pleasing her. His tongue and lips zeroed in on her clit. He sucked it between his lips, the heat of his mouth causing her to jolt almost upright. When he flicked his tongue against her she saw stars and curled up around him even more. Her hands went to his hair, tugging and grasping the strands as tightly as she could.

One of his big hands left her thigh and pressed down against her, forcing her to lie back once more. She moaned, her back still trying to arch under the hand on her chest.

“Just like that! Oh, _God_!” He was hitting all the right spots and she was climbing that peak to pleasure faster than she ever had before. It was exhilarating.

He released her clit from between his lips and she gasped, her legs curling up tighter to her chest. His hand skated up her chest, grasping one of her breasts firmly. She squealed as his grasping fingers sought - and found - her nipple, pinching the firm peak almost _too_ hard. His right hand slipped from her thigh to pull her lips open even further before slipping a finger into her. It went in embarrassingly easy and the addition of a second finger only added to the delicious stretch.

“I can’t believe how _wet_ you are,” he rumbled against her sensitive skin. She moaned, arching into his fingers and mouth. “You taste so fucking good.” Before she could protest at the loss, his lips were back on her again, his tongue flicking back and forth over her clit.

She couldn’t hold back after that, his fingers pistoning into her, his tongue and lips dragging her pleasure from her almost painfully. One of her hands drifted to his hair, her fingers knotting in his thick strands, and the other fluttered to her face. She arched against him, her hand slapping down over her mouth as she gave into the sounds that were fighting to crawl out of her. She bit down on the heel of her hand, trying _not_ to wake the entire house.

But Ben had other ideas. The hand on her breast abruptly let go and reached for her forearm. He yanked it away from her, his eyes digging into her soul as she looked down her body at him.

“I wanna hear you, Kitten,” he murmured between licks. “I want _everyone_ to hear how good Daddy makes you feel.” He laced their fingers together and pressed her hand down to the bed just as his lips sucked her clit into his mouth once more. She cried out, her whole body shaking with need.

“Please! Oh, _please,_  Daddy! Wanna cum so bad! Please _please_ let me cum, Daddy!”

He hummed against her and she cried out again, trying to hold herself back. “My good girl _remembers_.” He pounded his fingers into her relentlessly and it took all she had in her not to just cum right there. “It’s okay, sweetheart. You can cum for me.”

She sobbed in relief, her body spasming and clenching as her release flooded her senses. She had a vague notion of thanking him, over and over again. Repeating it like a chant - _Thank you, Daddy, oh, God, thank you!_ \- but she had lost all control as her orgasm was ripped from her by his mouth.

Finally, she was a shivering, sated mess on the bed. The waves of pleasure slowly started to recede and she moaned softly as he gently pulled his fingers from her. He gave her one last, firm lick before sitting up. She whimpered and she could hear him chuckle.

“Was it good, Kitten?” He asked, his voice dripping with satisfaction. He gently slipped his fingers along her wet, swollen lips, and she whined out a _yes._ She was fucking _pliant_ now that she’d cum, and she gave him a sleepy, aroused smile.

And the fucker lifted his hand from her far enough to slap it back down on her cunt. She whined and snapped her legs shut, her thighs trapping his hand on top of her. She rolled over on her side and he laughed, rubbing his fingers gently against her once more.

“My poor Kitten’s so _sensitive,”_ he said with a grin, leaning over her to nuzzle his nose against her ear. She pouted up at him and he gave her a smacking kiss. “I’m sorry, baby. I couldn’t help myself. Do you forgive Daddy?”

He slipped his fingers back inside of her and she forgot she was supposed to be mad. She rolled back over onto her back and he easily slotted himself between her thighs. She was so lost in the feelings, in the arousal, he could have practically lead her around the room by the cunt and she wouldn’t have noticed or cared.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good, sweetheart,” he growled, leaning over to cage her in as his fingers started to speed up. “Gonna fill this tight little pussy up. Can’t _wait_ to stuff you full of my cock.”

“Please, Daddy!” she moaned, writhing under his touch. “Oh, God, I need it so bad!” He kept saying that he wanted her, couldn’t wait to have her, but all he was doing was _teasing_ her! She was right here, ripe for the taking, more than eager for his cock. What was holding him back?

“Good Kittens know how to _wait,”_ he growled right next to her ear. She gasped as his hand twisted slightly, his fingers probing before finally honing in on her G-spot. He grinned at her reaction, his fingers slowly massaging against the spongy spot. She moaned, hitching her hips higher into his hand. He shifted above her slightly and then his hand was pounding into her, fingers pressing insistently against that spot. She cried out, her back arching off the bed and her thighs trying to squash his hand once again. He was having none of it, though, and he sat up to press her legs wider apart.

His movements changed slightly, rather than pistoning in and out of her his fingers started to rock up and down inside of her. She was immediately overwhelmed, his curled fingers filling her with the strangest mixture of pressure and pleasure. A moan bubbled from her lips completely unbidden and her heels scrabbled against the sheets, trying to catch traction.

_“Ben,"_ she sighed his name like a prayer. “Oh my _God_!” She’d never _felt_ like this before. He wasn’t even touching her clit but she still felt like she was seconds away from cumming. She stretched her legs out in front of her, her whole body seeming to go tense as she felt a kind of liquid heat suffuse her. “Daddy! Oh, Please please _please_!” She didn’t even know what she was begging _for_ at this point, but she was so overcome she couldn’t stop herself.

She heard Ben chuckle and she cracked her eyes open to see him, his smug face grinning at her like he knew some kind of secret.

“That’s my good girl. Just let go, sweetheart, just let it happen.”

She didn’t know what he meant - let go of _what??_ \- but she couldn’t find enough breath to do much more than beg, She squirmed beneath him, reaching back with both hands to claw at the bedding, the pillows, anything she could get her fingers into. Anything to try and keep her firmly planted in the Earth. Because she felt like she was going to explode and fly away at any second.

Something was happening. She could feel it building. It was almost too much to take. A molten wave of pleasure was climbing its way up her back, Her toes pointed and she strained against his hand. It was the oddest feeling, the orgasmic pressure _just_ out of reach. The full feeling mounting in her belly was odd, too. She tried to push that back while reaching for the pleasure, but she had a hard time focusing.

“Don’t hold back, baby. It’s okay. Cum for Daddy.” His fingers started to work faster in her. She could feel her insides flutter against his fingers and couldn’t help the cry that tore from her throat as he increased the pace. There was no stopping it now, the pressure building inside of her _broke,_ a wail ripped from her as her back practically jolted off the bed in a deep arch. She reached out blindly, clinging to his arm with one hand as her body bowed under the strain of her orgasm.

It was beyond comprehension. She’d _never_ cum so hard in her life. Her release was accompanied by a wet, pulsing wave of heat that rushed from her over and over again. It seemed to go on forever, his hand hammering into her throughout it all. The lewd, wet smacking of his hand against her was deafening in the room, but she couldn’t stop the way she soaked the bed beneath her. She gasped and moaned as the last tingles of pleasure floated through her body before collapsing against the bed.

Jesus _fuck,_ she just goddamned _wet_ herself in the middle of cumming. She blinked up at the ceiling, absolutely mortified with herself. She couldn’t even bring herself to look up at Ben, despite how amazing he had made her feel. How was she supposed to explain this to him? How did she even _begin_ to apologize for fucking… _pissing_ all over him? She’d never been so embarrassed in her whole life.

He slowly pulled his fingers from her and her body shivered at the loss of him. He smoothed his wet hands over her equally wet thighs and she moaned despite herself. But she couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes and look at him. He brought his hands back to her cunt to gently caress her lips and she shuddered at the feeling.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful, Rey,” he murmured and she felt him lean down over her once more. “You look so pretty when you cum.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, squeezing her eyes to keep them shut as he kissed down her neck.

She felt him smile against her skin. “For what?” He was only barely paying attention to her words, far too busy making his way back to her tits.

“For… For the mess,” she whispered again, praying that Ben didn’t hear the way her voice wobbled. Or, that if he did, he mistook it for pleasure.

But Rey’s prayers weren’t answered this day. He pulled back from her suddenly. “What are you talking about?”

She took the opportunity to gracelessly crawl from the bed, practically tumbling to the floor in her haste to get away from the fucking _stain._ “I... I don’t normally… This never… I’ve never… I mean. It’s not a _big_ deal. I’ll just…” God, why couldn’t she make her brain engage? She stepped back to the bed and started to yank the bedding out from under Ben’s ridiculously large frame. She refused to make eye contact as she continued, trying to sound nonchalant. “I’ll just wash it, it’s not a big deal.” Maybe if she kept telling herself that she’d believe it too.

“Rey?” Can’t look. _Don’t_ look at him. “Sweetheart, what’re you…” When she almost pushed him off the bed in her haste, he reached out and took her forearms in his hands. “Rey. _Stop_.”

She took a deep breath and stilled herself, eyes fixed on the huge wet spot on the bed. God, what was _wrong_ with her? Her body ruined a perfectly fantastic, sexy moment with Ben. She never thought they’d get to the point. And now, she’d messed it all up.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered again softly.

He shuffled closer to her on the bed and suddenly his big hands were cupping her face and forcing her to look at him. “You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. Jesus Christ, Rey. Watching you fucking _squirt_ for me? That was the most intensely erotic experience I’ve ever had in my whole _life_.”

She gave him a blank, confused look. Was he into that kind of thing? Did she just accidentally uncover another of his hidden kinks? The Daddy thing was _super_ sexy, but Rey didn’t think she could indulge him in… _water sports_.

He gave her the weirdest smile and then a soft chuckle, shaking his head as he looked at her. “You have no idea what just happened, do you, Kitten?”

She could feel herself blushing and she frowned. She wasn’t an _idiot._ “Look, it’s fine if you’re into it. But I’m _really_ not into urine.”

He laughed out loud at that. She frowned at him and he pulled her forward for a quick kiss. “You are _fucking_ precious. You know that, Rey?” He shook his head again, a big dumb smile on his face. What the hell did he have to be so amused over? She tried to yank away from him, starting to feel insulted, but he hugged her tighter, trailing his lips down the side of her neck once more.

He traced his tongue along her collarbone, his lips and hands meeting at her breasts deliciously. She tried to hold back the sigh he brought out in her, she was still a bit put out by his weird attitude, but she couldn’t help herself. His eyes found hers as he knelt in front of her, his tongue torturing her right nipple.

“I made you cum, Kitten,” he murmured, still looking up at her. “I made you cum so hard you gushed for me. You didn’t _pee,_ sweetheart. God, I’m so fucking excited to be the first guy to do it to you.” He wrapped his lips around her nipple for a hard suck that had her moaning. “You apparently don’t watch enough porn,” he said with a laugh after he let her sensitive peak go.

Rey didn’t see what _porn_ had anything to do with it, but she was losing the urge to argue. His hand was skating back down to her cunt and she twitched toward his fingers as he gently rolled them through her still-wet folds.

He gently pulled her back onto the bed and laid her down before him, his eyes taking in the whole of her body. He looked like he was trying to memorize the moment. He dipped his head back down to her thighs once more for a lingering lick.

“You taste so fucking good, baby. I could just eat you out for _days_.”

But she was too keyed up for that. And, regardless of his reaction, she still wasn’t comfortable with him that close to her _accident._ She yanked at his shoulder and whined, trying to pull him up and over her body. If he didn’t fuck her within the next 4 seconds, Rey was sure she was going to die.

He drew himself up her body, taking her lips in his again urgently. She could feel his hardness pressing against her through his shorts and she was fucking _hungry_ for that cock.

“I’m going to make it my goal in life to make you cum like that again,” he murmured against her lips between kisses. She tried to ignore that, not wanting to think too hard about any of the implications behind that statement.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and lifted her knees to embrace his hips. “Fuck me, Daddy. _Please_.”

His lips against hers turned sloppy at that, nibbling down on her mouth as he shifted to yank his boxers off and toss them over the side of the bed. “I’ve been thinking about this all day,” he whispered against her mouth before sitting back on his heels and taking himself in hand. She watched him as he gave himself a few strokes while looking down at her. Rey didn’t know how much longer she could take it, they’d been drawing this moment out too long already. She wriggled her hips at him and bit her lip. _God,_ she needed him so badly!

He leaned back over her again, propping himself on a forearm next to her. The other hand guided that lovely cock to her entrance. This was it. The only thing she could ever want was his cock inside of her. He pressed the fat head of his dick against her, her body easily parting to make room for him. The stretch was already glorious and he wasn’t even close to inside of her yet!

Then he pulled back suddenly and Rey could have _murdered_ Ben at that moment. She looked at his face accusingly. He looked back at her, just the slightest tinge of terrified coloring his expression.

“Rey. _Fuck._ I don’t have any condoms.”

She stared at him for a full 30 seconds before she grasped what he was trying to say. Shit. Rey didn’t have any condoms, either. She hadn’t even _thought_ of the possibility of getting laid tonight with Ben. She’d never done anything like this before with a client, so why would she assume anything would different this time. She was immediately melancholy at the thought of missing out on this fucking _fantastic_ dick in front of her. It was too close to her childhood memories of seeing what she couldn’t have and craving it so much.

He pulled away and she reached out for him impulsively. It was a bad idea, but she wanted him so badly she couldn’t think straight.

“Wait. Please.” She bit her lip, imploring him with her eyes. “I… I have an IUD. And I’m clean…” Please God, say Ben was clean, too.

He stared down at her for the longest moment. She wasn’t sure which way he was going to go, but she prayed that he would throw caution to the wind and raw her the way she wanted. Finally, he nodded. “Me too.” Shit, those two words were like a blessing from heaven. He frowned a bit, though. “Are you _sure_?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed, pulling at his arms to get him to cover her body with his own once more. “Please. I need you to fuck me so bad.” Words were lost to her after that, his lips swallowing any sound she could have made as he kissed her fiercely.

He pulled back from her mouth, his eyes flicking between hers, and he held himself up on one elbow again. His other hand slid down her thigh slowly and then was gone. The loss of touch was too much for her and she arched toward him. He smiled down at her and suddenly his cock was slowly pushing into her once more. She gasped at the feeling, her eyes fluttering shut and her head falling back against the pillow. But then, his free hand was on her jaw, tilting her face back toward him again. Her eyes flew open once more. He was flushed, his eyes wide and drinking her in.

“Look at me, Kitten,” he growled. “Keep your eyes on me.”

She nodded, biting her lip and clinging to him for dear life. He had been going slow but then he swept forward, plunging his cock as far into her as he could fit.

“Oh, my _God,"_ she gasped, her wide eyes glued to his. He was fucking _big._ She knew that, in her mind, she knew exactly how big he was. Had held him in her hand, had taken him into her mouth. She _knew_ that he had a big cock. But knowing it and _feeling_ it were two very different things.

He pulled almost completely out and then back in again, slow but firm. He repeated the action, dragging his cock through her deliciously. She arched her back off the bed, trying to get more of him. More of his touch. More of his cock. More of _everything._

His hand traveled up her thigh, pressing it closer to her body and giving himself more leverage to _thrust._ The power of his hips sent the whole bed to rocking back against the wall and she cried out at the feeling. She felt so _full._

_“Shit_ ," he growled as he worked her faster, harder. “Jesus, Rey. You feel so _good_.” His gaze finally left hers and drifted down their bodies. “Fuck. Look how good you take my cock, Kitten.” He pulled back from her enough to get a better visual, his hips rolling against hers. She followed his gaze and gasped. He was fucking _huge,_ his cock spreading her open wider than she ever thought she could go.

“Oh my _God_ !” She moaned again, hypnotized by the way she stretched around his cock. She tore her eyes from where he had her split open and back up to his face, her forehead creasing in a mix of pleasure and incredulity. “It’s so _big,_ Daddy!”

“I know, baby. Daddy knows.” He started to pound into her in earnest. “But you stretch so _good_ for me, Kitten.”

He was practically slamming into her, his thrusts threatening to send her up the bed and into the wall behind it. She moaned incessantly, a garbled combination of _please, oh god_ , _just like that_ , _right there_ , and _fuck me, Daddy_. Ben’s dick was fucking _amazing,_ and Rey had no idea why she hadn’t let herself ride that thing to oblivion the moment she saw him.

He leaned up and away from her once more, sitting back on his heels, and his big hands came around her hips. He could practically span the width of them with his fucking paws. He drew himself out of her, much to her dismay, and used those big hands - and his huge biceps, _fuck_ \- to twist her hips to one side. When she tried to twist with him, anticipating a bit of doggy style action, one of those fucking mitts slapped down on her belly, keeping her torso straight and facing him. It was a bit of an odd angle and she had to bring her top leg up a bit to stay in that position, but it seemed to please Ben.

“You’ve got the hottest fucking ass, Rey,” he muttered, his hand grasping her hip tightly and then letting go to slap down on her ass. She gasped, tilting her hips further for him. He straddled her straight leg, using the hand on her ass to push her other thigh up higher. He shuffled a bit on the bed, his hand pressing her open, and then sunk back into her again with a groan. He wasn’t as deep from this angle, but it hit something different inside and she cried out as he started to pound into her again.

His other hand met the first on her ass and he grasped her tight, pulling her back onto his cock with every thrust so that their skin slapped together loud and lewd. The position gave him greater control to take her harder and Rey lost herself. She felt caught in his tide, unable to do anything but enjoy and hang on for dear life. She could barely breathe, every inhale was a gasp, every exhale a moan. He drug the sounds from her like it was his job, like it was his life’s goal to make everyone in the neighborhood know how much she idolized Ben’s cock. She tried to keep herself quiet, tried to muffle sounds with her hand. But he yanked the fist she had stuffed in her mouth up and over her head, holding it there almost roughly.

“Wanna hear you,” he growled, leaning low over her again as he increased the power of his hips. “Want _everyone_ to hear you. Want ‘em all to know how much my naughty little Kitten loves this cock.”

The thought of anyone hearing them - of getting _caught_ \- was so inexplicably hot. She’d never felt like that before. But she was finding out all kinds of things about herself in Ben’s arms. She gave out a lusty moan and Ben grinned at her, rewarding her with a rapid succession of thrusts that drove her _insane._ She moaned wildly and squirmed beneath him, trying to raise her hips higher to take him deeper.

She wriggled her free hand between her closed thighs, her fingers rubbing desperately against her clit while he fucked her. It felt _so_ good, but she wasn’t quite there yet. But Ben was having none of that. He grabbed her hand from between her legs and pulled it up and over her head as well, crossing her wrists to hold them in one of his hands. She whined up at him desperately and the asshole just grinned.

“Nope. Only Daddy gets to make you cum, sweetheart.” He gave her a _hard_ thrust and she cried out. “Don’t worry, Kitten. Daddy’s gonna take care of you.”

“Please!” She moaned, rocking her hips back against him, seeking more friction. She wiggled under his large hand, trying to give herself enough room to lean up and look down at where they were connected. To watch the way her pussy swallowed him whole. But she couldn’t see past her own hip, and his thrusts kept shoving her back against the bed.

He pressed as deeply into her as he could and just kept himself there, leaning over her to kiss her sloppily. She clenched around his length and felt his cock _pulse_ inside of her exquisitely. When he pulled away from her again, he sat on his heels once more, letting go of her hands to trail his own down her body. They grasped at her breasts, his hands so big on her flesh as he squeezed the small mounds. He skated down her ribs to take her hip in both hands, gripping it tightly. He used his strength to hold her still while he jackhammered into her. She squealed, holding onto the bedding behind her head for dear life.

He slowed down and then stopped once more. She gasped indignantly and cut her eyes to his to glare at him. “Daddy! Please! I’m so _close_!”

He had that fucking _smirk_ on his face again and she could have killed him. “My greedy little Kitten. Already cumming for me again?” He gave her a slow, firm thrust and she moaned. “Don’t worry, baby. I got just what you need.”

He circled his hands around her waist again and fucking _effortlessly_ twisted her around straight once more. Rey wasn’t a _small_ girl, she was taller than average and threaded with muscle from hard labor, but Ben made her feel so tiny and delicate in his hands. He yanked her hips off of the bed and into his lap, her thighs draping over his own.

“Gonna fuck you so good, sweetheart,” he murmured while he drug the head of his cock up and down through her folds. It bumped against her clit and she jolted against him, her hips tremoring in his hand. He lifted her up just a bit higher and then sunk her back down on his dick again. As soon as he entered, he bumped and pressed against that spot inside of her again, the one he had fingered earlier. She felt that strange pressure again, a shock of pleasure vibrating through her whole being at the feeling. It was even sharper than before, the feeling of fullness increasing the sensation exponentially.

He gave a few experimental thrusts, slow and shallow. When he was sure he had the position he wanted, he started to take her fast and rough once again. His hands on her hips rocked her against his lap, driving himself in as deeply as he could go. Rey almost choked on her moan, unable to get a proper breath before he was plundering her depths over and over again.

It was too much! She reached for him, almost blindly, and he gave her a punishingly hard thrust. She whimpered and reached for the bedding behind her once more.

“Keep your hands where they are. I’m not going to tell you again, Kitten,” he growled, working himself against that pressure zone even harder. She squealed, curling her legs up to her chest. His hands migrated from her hips to the backs of her thighs, folding her almost in half as he fucked her. She spread her thighs wide to accommodate him as he bent forward, adding extra leverage to his pistoning hips.

Her eyes were drawn back down his body again, back to where his dick plunged into her mercilessly. God, he was so fucking _big,_ she couldn’t take her eyes off of him. His cock was fucking soaked with her arousal and their hips made a wet _smack_ each time he entered her. She spread her thighs wider, trying to get a better view, when she noticed a bulge. Each time he pressed into her, there was a little bulge in her lower abdomen right above her pelvis. She moaned when she saw it, her eyes glued to the visible proof of how deep he was fucking her.

“Oh, _God,"_ she moaned, lifting herself up to see it better. She couldn’t get over it. She could see his fucking _dick_ move through her belly. She could _see_ how deep he was fucking her. “Oh, my God. Ben. _Look_.”

He gave her a particularly hard thrust. “Are you _supposed_ to call me that, sweetheart?”

She cried out and shook her head, but she couldn’t be fucked to argue with him. _“Please!_ Fucking, look! Shit, Daddy… I can see it. I can see you, inside of me.” She was having a hard time doing anything but moaning, honestly, so she was happy to even get that much out.

He tore his eyes from his and looked down to her belly. He looked absolutely dumbstruck and one of his hands left her thighs to gently caress her belly, in complete contrast to the way he was _still_ ravaging her pussy.

_“Fuck,_ Kitten. You’re so _tiny_.” His hand spanned her stomach before trailing down to cover over the bulge. She felt overwhelmed by him, entirely engulfed both within and without. He pressed down on the spot from outside and she squealed again, curling up even tighter. It made him feel even bigger, she didn’t know how that was even possible! He inched his hand down further, keeping the pressure tight as he pressed against her pelvis firmly.

It was exactly what her body needed. She cried out almost in surprise as she came, the pressure bursting inside of her deliciously like it had before. This time, she was looking at herself - at both of them, really - and she got to see herself erupt, a small geyser of fluid bubbling from her cunt to splash them both and then soak into the bedding below. She whimpered as she watched it gush from her, visible pulses of pleasure with every stroke of his cock. It seemed to go on forever and she begged him with every breath but she wasn’t sure what she was even begging _for._

She was a trembling, gasping mess when it was over and he was wearing that fucking arrogant smirk again. She was limp, sated, putty in his hands. He ran his hands down to her back and lifted her like she weighed _nothing,_ pulling her up and into his arms. He positioned her how he liked, his cock still buried inside of her. She clung to him like a vine, moaning as he shifted in her.

“God, I love the way you cum,” he murmured as he kissed her neck. “So pretty. So fucking _messy_.” He wrapped one arm around her hips and slid his other hand up her back between her shoulder blades. She wasn’t quite fully seated on him, hovering a few inches above his lap.

The hand around her hip wiggled her around a bit, pressing on her to try to get her to settle against him. She whimpered, burying her head in his shoulder and panting against his skin. He rocked her back and forth, trying to ease her down and she gasped, her whole body tightening around him.

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart. C’mon, I know you can take more. Can take all this cock.”

She shook her head and whined, her lips coming close to his ear. “It’s too _big,_ Daddy! I _can’t_!”

He pulled her closer, their chests pressing together, and tilted her hips _just_ so, causing her to sink down on him further. She sobbed against him, her body stuffed so full of him she couldn’t think properly. He shifted her again, her legs coming around his waist, and _finally,_ her ass met his thighs. She cried out, her head thrown back as he started to buck up into her from below.

She moaned and pleaded with him, wanting him to stop - the pleasure, the stretch, it was too _much_ \- but needing him to take her harder.

“That’s it. Such a good girl,” he crooned, working her along his length relentlessly. “Daddy knew you could take it. You’ve been gagging for this cock all day.” She pressed her face into his neck again.

“Oh, _fuck,"_ she moaned. “‘M so full of you, Daddy. So _big_.”

“I know, baby girl. Daddy knows. You’re doing so good. Being such a good little slut for Daddy.”

He physically moved her himself, lifting her up and down on his lap - his _cock_ \- with the power of his own hands. She was a useless mess, so she was more than happy to let him take control.

“D’you know how good you feel, Kitten? You’re so fucking _tight_.” His voice was low and rumbly in a way that made her whole body shiver. “Does it feel good, Kitten? Does my cock feel good in her tight little pussy?” She nodded against his shoulder, moaning in time to his thrusts. “Say it, Rey. Tell me how much you want my cock? How good it makes you feel?” She moaned again incomprehensibly and the hand on her upper back roamed up and into her hair. He yanked on it just a bit, hard enough to make her head fall back and away from his neck. “Say it!”

“Feels so good, Daddy. Oh my god, it feels so _good_!” She cried out into the room, not even caring about waking anyone up. She could barely put two words together, she couldn’t understand how he could expect her to talk right then!

“That’s right,” he moaned, pushing up into her even harder much to her audible delight. “Touch yourself, baby. Lemme see you cum on this cock again.”

She moved with lightning speed, her little hand sliding between their sweaty bodies to zero in right where she needed pressure. She gasped at the feeling, her fingers easily falling into the well-remembered movements that would send her over quickly.

“Just like that,” he purred, his hand tightening around one of her hips. “Rub that pussy for Daddy.”

She stiffened in his arms, working her fingers in circles around her clit. Her whole body clenched up around him, her moans rising in volume and pitch with her impending orgasm. She was probably leaving marks on his back from her nails, but she couldn’t be fucked to care. She was so _close._

The hand on her hip slipped just a bit and she sunk down on him harder than he had meant her to. She cried out, her back arching and his hand pulling her hair tighter.

“Like that! Like that like that, oh god, Daddy, don’t _stop_!” She cried out when he tried to get his grip back on her. But he took her words to heart, his hands slamming her down harder onto his dick. It was exactly what she needed, and she started to convulse around him, her thighs shuddering with the strength to keep her seat on his cock. She came crying his name, her free hand clawing at him as he rode her through the waves of pleasure.

When she was done, she hung from his arms. Limp and satisfied and truly well-used. He shifted below her and she suddenly felt weightless, like she was flying. She moaned when she realized he was moving her around again. Them both, really.

He had lifted her up in his arms and then laid her back down on the bed once more. He crawled up the bed on his knees and threw one of them over her to straddle her waist. Her knees curled up behind him, holding him close to her as his hand when to his cock. He stroked himself quickly, roughly. His other hand went to her neck, his large fingers easily wrapping around her throat. She gasped up at him, biting her lip. He didn’t put enough pressure on her skin to still her breath, but it was hot nonetheless.

“Gonna cum all over these sweet little titties. Would you like that, Kitten?” He growled, his hand working himself faster than she thought was humanly possible. “Wanna get covered in Daddy’s cum again? For a _third_ time today?”

“Please,” Rey moaned, her eyes locked to his.

He groaned, apparently beyond words. His eyes fell from hers to her breasts. She looked down and moaned again, seeing what he was focusing on. His movements were causing her to rock on the bed, which made her tits bounce deliciously with every stroke of his hand. Rey wished they were bigger, that they were bouncy and fleshy and big enough to wrap around his cock. But he didn’t seem to mind at all.

He choked out a moan as he came, hot globs of white painting across her tits. She was mesmerized by the sticky, white stripes. He’d cum twice today already and still somehow had enough strength to cover her chest with semen.

He collapsed on his side on the bed next to her, his hand coming up to rub the cum into her breasts. She’d have to get up at some point and clean up and go to the bathroom, but it could wait. She snuggled into his arms, her lips finding his chest and spattering kisses anywhere she could reach.

Rey may have made the worst decision of her short life tonight, but she was going to damned well own it until it hurt.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the end of the story. God, it's been a ride. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to drop this chapter, but I've been really busy with work and personal stuff lately. Thank you all for being so patient with me. I hope this was everything you ever wanted out of this silly little fic! This story came to an even 100 pages on googledocs. Weird, huh?

Ben was floating in a warm, happy place between sleep and wakefulness. His whole body felt pleasant, almost tingly. He sighed softly and tried to shift onto his side to a more comfortable position. But something felt like it was holding him down. He grunted, displeased, and tried to shift again. Nothing doing, however.

He didn’t want to wake up, didn’t want to open his eyes. It was warm and nice in this world of dreams. So he laid back and accepted the weight on himself if it meant that he could enjoy the heat that was suddenly crawling through his body. 

He moaned softly as the warm pressure surrounded his dick. Maybe he was dreaming? It was a great dream, then. He hitched up his hips to try and reach more of that moist warmth and was met with a strangled sounding gasp. _That_ made him want to finally crack open his eyes.

The sight that greeted him was beyond Ben’s sleepy comprehension. He tried to sit up, to try and understand what he was seeing a bit better, but the soft weight of Rey’s body refused to let him up. She was laying across his chest, her bottom perked up close to the head of the bed. He lifted one hand and slid it up her leg to squeeze a soft cheek and she moaned around his cock. It sent electricity through his veins and he laid back down, tilting his chin to his chest so he could watch her as she swallowed him down.

She was fucking _good_ at this. God _damn._ She couldn’t fit him all in her mouth, so she settled on fisting her hand around the base of Ben’s dick.

His gaze slowly traveled back to her bottom, so deliciously pert and round. How could it not divert his attention? He growled softly, his hand grasping her firm flesh tightly in his big hand. He let go of her bottom and slipped his hands down between her thighs. It took him a moment to wriggle his fingers around to the right angle, but once he found her warm folds he groaned even louder. She was fucking _soaked._

She pulled her mouth from him and mewled softly as he started to work his fingers into her. She only paused her ministrations momentarily, though, as her little hand started to work on his cock as she panted and moaned. He heard a soft slapping sound and then shuddered as a feeling of pleasure climbed up his body. He moaned softly as it happened again, his eyes cutting down on Rey’s face once more. What on earth?

She was _slapping_ his cock against her face - her lips, soft and wet and swollen; her cheeks, flushed with some mixture of her arousal and his skin hitting hers. He watched avidly as she slapped herself with him several times, his hips jerking and bucking at the sensation. It was _amazing,_ he’d never felt anything like that before. Never even _thought_ of anything like that before. But, now that he was seeing it - seeing his beautiful little Kitten debasing herself so joyfully with his cock - he knew his future sexual experiences would never be the same.

And then she was pulling him back into the heat of her mouth once more. He groaned at the feeling, using his fingers to slowly fuck her. He stroked her along with her own rhythm, sinking into her as she took him all the way into her mouth and then pulling back out again as she bobbed up his length. She picked up the pace and so did he, using his hand to almost push her down onto his length. She gagged softly around him and he moaned as she pulled up again for breath. 

“Fuck, Kitten,” he sighed, his voice low and rumbly with sleep and arousal. “You’re so good at this. Your sexy little body was just _made_ to take my cock.”

She pulled off of him with a wet _pop_ and Ben moaned. “Wanna fuck you so bad, Daddy,” she sighed, her lips still pressed against his cock. He pulled his fingers from her and tugged at her hips, pulling her up to his body effortlessly so she could straddle him. What on Earth were either of them waiting for, then? Ben felt like he would _die_ if she didn’t sit on his dick soon.

They moved almost as one, frantic in their need, and it took no time at all before she was sinking down on his length with a lusty moan. His hands were welded to her hips, helping her glide up and down as she tried to work him all of the way inside. It was _such_ a tight fit, her little cunt burning him as it attempted to swallow him whole. He was adrift in the sea of _Rey_ and all he could do was hold on for dear life and pray that she would take mercy on him.

When she was seated properly, her hands fell to his chest to give her the leverage she needed to ride him. He gasped at the rhythm she set - fast and rough. Their skin slapped together loudly in the room and Ben couldn’t hold back the moans that she pulled from him with every stroke. He had felt a bit guilty about how hard he had treated her last night, but it seemed she had no such restraint.

“That’s it, Daddy,” she sighed, one small hand leaving his chest to palm at her own. “Fuck me so good, make me cum, Daddy! Feels so good with your cock inside.” Her dirty fucking stream of consciousness sending him even closer to the edge. Her hand left her breast and trailed down her body to bury her fingers in her curls. He groaned when he felt her fingertips rubbing urgently, bumping into his cock as she rode him faster. His own fingers tightened on her hips, hard enough to mark, but she didn’t seem to mind.

Her pussy fluttered and clenched around him, her moans becoming higher pitched and needy. It was like they were attuned, he’d only known this woman a fucking _day_ and he could tell when she was about to cum. He pushed the thought of _soulmates_ and _destiny_ to the back of his mind and gripped her tighter.

“You gonna cum, Kitten?” She just nodded, her head ducked down as she tried to curl in on herself, her whole body taut and shaking. Just the _thought_ of her getting off on him was so deliciously enticing, but he _really_ wanted to make this last a little longer. He let go of her with one hand and reached down to tear her fingers away from her clit. She squeaked in outrage, her hand fighting his to try and reach for herself again, but he was having none of it. “Did I _tell_ you that you could cum?”

“Daddy, _please_!” she whined, trying to rock her hips against his, seeking friction. The hand on her hip let go to smack her ass and she squealed, her cunt tightening around him. He could _swear_ she got wetter.

It _killed_ him to do it, but he pulled her off his cock. It was awkward, he still had one of her wrists in his hand, but he managed to get her turned around onto her knees with her face in the pillows. Her sweet little heart-shaped ass just _begged_ for him to take it in his hands. He felt the strangest need to paint her skin red with slaps. He shook his head, wondering where the hell _that_ idea had come from. When he could think straight he was going to have to sit down with himself and do some soul searching to figure out where all of this hedonism was coming from. But for now, Rey’s gorgeous ass was practically wiggling in front of him, begging him to do something. How could he disappoint such a sweet little Kitten?

He took great handfuls of her bottom, spreading her firm flesh to see her better. He took a good long look at her drenched cunt, red and swollen and fucking _twitching_ to be filled. He could see her little muscles clenching around nothing, aching for his cock. He smoothed his hands up and down her soft backside for a moment before sliding one hand down to gently circle her clit with his thumb. She moaned and writhed under him, but he knew the touch was too light to give her any real relief.

“Beg me,” he murmured. She turned her head to the side, one eye peeking through her tousled hair. “Beg me to cum, Kitten.”

She groaned, impatiently scraping her hair from her face. She was flushed, her eyes shining and desperate. “Please, Daddy!” She had no shame, her back arching deeper to give him a better view. “Please, fuck me. So hard. Wanna feel your cock all the way in my _throat._ Want you to make me cum with that dick. Please please _please_!”

He gasped softly, barely able to breathe at all. This woman was so fucking _perfect._ It was like she was made for him. Engineered in a lab just for his particular tastes. He spread her wide and plowed right into her. She gasped, a strangely gravely mix of shock and pleasure that set his blood on fire. He wasted no time laying brutal claim to her tight little cunt. He’d always had a bit of a rougher bent to his sexual fantasies, but he’d always tried to keep that in check. Ben was a large man and he knew that if he weren’t careful he could hurt someone. But that inhibition went out the window with Rey. She _thrived_ on his rough handling, her body singing to his in a way that he couldn’t resist.

He pounded into her, over and over. Her eager, lusty moans filled the air, loud enough to wake the dead even with her face pressed into the bedding once more. He smacked her ass periodically as he fucked her, delighting in her cries. Losing himself in her passion.

It didn’t take long for either of them to spiral out of control, and Ben fucked her relentlessly through her orgasm. Her pliant little body practically melted beneath him as she came, but Ben didn’t mind. He had more than enough strength to hold them both up. She was a moaning, shivering, supple mess below him as he sought his own release, his big hands more than able to contort her into just the right position to make him lose himself deep inside of her.

He came with a desperate groan, working his cock as deep into her as he could go. Cumming inside of Rey was the closest thing to heaven Ben had ever experienced. He gasped for breath, barely able to keep himself on his knees as he pulled his slick cock from her. He sank onto his haunches and watched avidly as her little pussy pulsed around nothing, a thick dribble of his cum starting to slowly fall from her. He was mesmerized by it, his hand reached up of its own accord to press it back inside.

“That’s where Daddy’s cum goes,” he murmured, holding her in place with one hand on her hip. “Right in that tight little cunt.” More of his cum started to peak through her lips and he tried to push it all back inside of her, but he was fighting a losing battle. “Want you to keep it all in that little hole. Made just for my cum.”

She moaned as he started to finger her again, coating his fingers in their mess, She whined softly, shying her hips from his hands, and he took mercy on her, pulling his fingers from her poor little pussy. She sighed and he let go of her hip, letting her slide down onto her side on the bed. He pulled himself to curl around her, wrapping her in his arms and breathing her in deeply as he tried to slow his racing heart.

They dozed for a while longer until the sounds of the rest of the house moving around forced Ben to acknowledge the time. He groaned, his arms tightening around her fleetingly before stretching and standing. Rey moaned piteously and he gave her flank a playful swat.

“C’mon, you dirty little Kitten. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

He got a pillow in his face for his troubles, but he couldn’t help but laugh. Eventually, he coaxed her out of bed with the promise of showering _together._ And Ben happily ate her sweet pussy out in the shower, much to her delight.

When they were finally presentable, he led her downstairs to a house filled with the smells of breakfast and coffee. Leia _never_ made breakfast. She must still be trying to give Ben’s ‘girlfriend’ a good impression.

In the dining room, Uncle Luke was standing in his pajamas looking rather blearily at his mug of coffee. He turned upon their entrance and smiled but his eyes were confused. Ben sighed and pasted a smile on his face, idly wondering what Luke had been on the night before. His go-to was usually mushrooms, but there was really no telling with Luke.

“Ben! It’s so good to see you. You look well.”

He could feel Rey giggling next to him and he side-eyed her. He fucking hated this family sometimes.

“About the same as yesterday, I’d imagine,” was Ben’s sarcastic reply.

Luke just nodded sagely, like he knew what the fuck was going on. “I suppose you’re right.”

Ben rolled his eyes and made his way into the kitchen. He couldn’t handle these people without caffeine.

He walked in on his parents mid-conversation. “In my own _house,_ Leia!”

His mother just sighed. “I’m aware, Han. I was _there_.”

“I don’t think you were! If you were, you wouldn’t be so calm about all of this!”

“What am I supposed to do, Han?” she asked, her voice tinging on anger, and turned to her husband. She had a great big knife she’d been using to slice fruit and she pointed it at Han. “I don’t _care_ what kind of weird shit he’s into! I’m just glad it’s with another human being! One he’s willing to bring over! Fucking shut up about it before I serve _you_ for breakfast!”

Han turned to storm out the back door, yelling something about never being safe in his own home again. Leia sighed heavily, staring up at the ceiling. Ben cleared his throat discreetly, making his mother jump. She pasted on a smile and turned to them.

“Ben! Darling! Would you like some coffee, sweetheart? Breakfast will be ready soon.”

Ben’s mother was so good at pretending nothing was ever wrong with his stupid family.

“I don’t think we can stay long enough for that, Mom. We should probably hit the road if the snow is cleared up enough.”

His mother shook her head, getting that stubborn glint in her eye. “Absolutely not. You are not leaving this house without eating first.”

“I’m sure you worked up an appetite!” came his father’s voice from the backyard. “ _At three in the goddamned morning_!”

“Ignore your father,” Leia muttered as she poured him a mug of coffee just how he liked it.

He looked over at Rey, ready to deny his mother. Ready to not have to spend another minute in this house, to have to deal with his Uncle’s drug-addled brain or his father’s judgment. But Rey looked so torn, her eyes glued to the pan of bacon on the stove. He sighed, unable to deny _Rey_ anything.

“Maybe we can stay for breakfast. But not too long.”

Rey grinned at him and he couldn’t help but smile back at her like an idiot. He was so gone for this woman, it was getting pathetic. He barely even noticed it when his mother handed him the coffee.

“Go ahead and sit down, Kitten,” he murmured, giving her temple a sloppy smooch. “I’ll make you a plate.”

Rey smiled up at him dazzlingly and nodded, bouncing into the dining room with way more energy than anyone ought to have at eight in the morning. Especially after the night and morning they’d had.

Ben sipped from his mug, slipping his left hand into his pocket while he waited for his mother to finish up the cooking. The silence was beautiful, but it couldn’t last forever.

“I like her,” his mother’s voice carried over to him from the stove. She didn’t even bother to turn around. “She’s good for you.”

Ben hummed noncommittally. Rey _was_ good for him. But it couldn’t last. And he couldn’t tell his mother that. They were going to go their separate ways when this was over, and Ben was going to have to fight hard to forget about her.

“I’m serious, Ben,” she said, finally turning to him. “Love comes to us when we don’t expect it. Don’t let it slip through your hands.” She pointed her spatula at him like she’d pointed the knife at Han. He shrunk into himself a bit, his shoulders hunching down to make himself smaller. His mother _always_ had this effect on him.

He thought she was going to keep lecturing him, but she just shook her head, turning back to the stove. She started to plate up the eggs and bacon she’d made with cute little triangles of toast and fruit and handed two to Ben. Then she walked over to the back door and hollered out without even bothering to open it.

“Han! Get your ass in here and get some food before I give it all away!”

Ben rolled his eyes and stalked back into the dining room, plates and coffee awkwardly balanced in his big hands. Rey smiled and jumped up when she saw him, relieving him of some of his burden with a kiss on his cheek. She waited for him to sit and then plopped herself into his lap like she had the night before. His hand immediately went to her hip, holding her close while they both ate. It felt like she  _belonged_ there.

When Han walked back into the dining room, his own food in tow, Ben grinned devilishly and then proceeded to nuzzle and kiss into Rey’s neck while she ate. She giggled and melted in his lap, her head falling to the side with a satisfying sigh. And the choked sound of indignance from Han was even _more_ satisfying.

“Really, Ben? Right in front of my eggs??”

Leia elbowed him and Han glared at her. “Eat your eggs before they get cold, old man.”

Han grumbled through the meal, Leia obviously pinching or kicking him under the table the entire time. When they had all finished and were just lazing around the table, Ben finished off his coffee and hugged Rey tightly.

“You about ready to go, Kitten?”

She sighed forlornly but nodded. “If we have to, Daddy.” He rumbled at her and kissed her neck once more to her delight - and Han’s disgust, he was happy to see. She finally pulled herself away from him, stretching delightfully as she stood. He gave her bottom a swat as he stood up too and she squealed, grinning at him with something like a promise in her eyes.

Leia stood too and walked them over to the front door. Ben leaned down to hug his mother and she squeezed him tightly.

“It was so good to see you, Ben. You need to come by more often,” she admonished, slapping his cheek a little harder than was strictly necessary. Then she smiled over at Rey. “And it was so wonderful to meet you, dear!” She pulled Rey into her arms, hugging a very awkward Rey tightly. “I expect you _both_ for Christmas. No buts, Ben!”  She said as she pulled away, pointing her finger at him. He smiled sheepishly, not wanting to break his mother’s heart.

He and Rey walked out of his parent’s house, their hands laced together on the long driveway to their waiting cars. It was _quite_ cold this morning, but it didn’t look like the snow had stuck too much, and it looked like the plows were out in force this morning, too. Driving shouldn’t be too hard.

When they got to her car, he reached for his wallet, thumbing through his bills. Her hand came up over his, covering the wallet and the money inside. He looked up at her curiously and she smiled at him.

“I didn’t get us kicked out. I didn’t finish the job.” He blinked at her, not quite understanding. She bit her lip, looking very vulnerable for a moment. “I… I don’t want to take your money, Ben,” she said softly. “I really… I had a great time.” He gave her a small, hopeful smile and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek gently. “I hope you’ll call me. For Christmas? Or, you know, whenever,” she said with a wink. He stood there almost dumbfounded while she got in her car. With one last wave and smile, she drove away.

He stood there, watching her car disappear with a stupid, wistful smile on her face. Had she meant that? Did she… want him to call her? To pursue whatever _this_ was that was between them? She couldn’t have meant it like that.   

Could she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end!
> 
> At least... the end of Thanksgiving *wink wonk*


End file.
